Too young to be in love
by Susuki6789
Summary: James left Carlos, without a word of warning. Carlos gave his young heart away and James thought of all the things that could go wrong... Now James is back and he wanted to make Carlos happy and heal old wounds...Will he succeed? Will Carlos forgive James? Jarlos/Kogan. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Too young to be in love**

**Chapter 1**

James Diamond was a few years older than Carlos Garcia… By a few years I mean six years, but they never let the age-difference get between them…not really, until…

They had been friends, neighbors and almost like brothers ever since they could remember. James was Carlos' big brother, in a sense. Since neither of them had siblings, James practically took care of Carlos when his parents were too busy. They had grown comfortable with each other. James' mother was the CEO of Diamond Cosmetics, aka the Estee Lauder of the Middle East and his dad was out of the picture and Carlos' parents were the CEOs of Garcia Tech. Both sets of parents were often away on business trips and when this happened, James and Carlos would stay with James' cousins; Kendall Knight or with Logan Mitchell. Both sets of parents were friends and business associates and they were content with the fact that the boys could take care of themselves, and didn't mind that they were inseparable.

For example, when James was nine and school started again, Carlos cried and screamed, claiming that he wanted James. It was James' first day of grade three. Since the morning, when Carlos had woken up, till the time that James got back from school, Carlos was bawling his eyes out, asking- but more like demanding- for James. Sylvia and Roberto Garcia could do nothing, but let the poor kid cry and wait for James to come home…that didn't happen till 4:00pm. When James finally did get home, the small toddler yelled;-

_"Jamie's Home! Jamie's Home! Now we cwn plwy!" said the toddler, as he jumped up and down chanting Jamie, over and over again. _

_As soon as James reached the Garcia residence, he could hear the energetic raven haired boy screaming his name. A smile crept up his face and he felt good. The first day of school had been good, nothing noteworthy, he and his cousin; Kendall were in the same class and he could see that the blond was a natural born leader. The highlight of the day was recess, but even then James' mind was plagued with thoughts of Carlos, wondering if the little baby was doing okay, if he had his afternoon nap and if he was listening to his parents….The usual stuff._

_James walked into the Garcia residence and was immediately brought into contact with a little Latino. Carlos came running towards James, hurling his little body into James' open embrace._

_"Jamie! Where were you? You weren't there when I was up! I cried wll dwy!" said Carlos as he clinged onto James. James always thought it was cute how Carlos could only pronounce the 'a' sound with his name and that was it. _

When Carlos was away from James, he would sulk and wait for Carlos to call. When one of them was sick, they would ask to stay over, but would get shot down by their parents. Knowing the love these boys had for each other, but were oblivious to, Kendall and Logan got them walkie talkies for Christmas, so they could talk to each other and stay up late, without having to use the phone.

When James started middle school, Carlos followed a short 5 years later. It turned out that Carlos was a brainiac. With all the time he spent with James over the years, while James was doing his homework or was being tutored, Carlos picked up a few things and he found the first few years of school too easy. The teachers let him move from grade 1 to grade 3, in a matter of minutes! Logan and Carlos were in the same class and soon they became best friends, well, let's be honest, second best friends.

If Carlos was bullied, James was the one to rescue him. When Carlos got friends, James encouraged him, even though James was burning with jealousy inside, after all they had been inseparable. James always tried to let the younger find his own way in life. When James needed to do his homework, Carlos would sulk, so they ended up doing all their homework together, James helped Carlos and Carlos learned from James.

When James started High school, he got a girlfriend and Carlos couldn't explain why he was feeling so sad and…jealous. He would follow James on his dates, all by himself. Of course he would tell Kendall and Logan what he was up too, they were like brothers to him and if he ever got into any trouble they would be the first persons he would call, after James.

James knew Carlos was following him. Kendall ratted him out, when James had come home at 1:00am after a date and Mrs. Garcia had called him asking if Carlos was staying over at his house. James knew he had feelings for the younger man, but he didn't know how to confront those feelings therefore, he wanted to Carlos to make the first move, or if Carlos started showing interest, he would eventually ask him out. But let's be realistic, Carlos was six years younger and James was almost an adult.

On one date night, it was Friday and James had taken his current girlfriend skating, he had once taken Carlos and he had loved it and wanted to bring him again, but he had been dating Ursula for two months and in those two months, Carlos hadn't said anything, instead he would get quieter and avoided James. After the first month of dating Ursula, James noticed that Carlos visited his house less frequently and that when he was there; he would sit and look at James, quietly analyzing him. His usual inferno if energy was dying down and James didn't like it. He missed his sweet, fun loving Carlos, he missed him sleeping over and he missed hearing his beautiful voice.

After the second month of dating Ursula, Carlos would spend more time with Logan and Kendall. Logan was in the same age range as Carlos and Kendall was the same age as James. Logan and Kendall were neighbors, but they weren't related, they were related to James, but not each other, but they grew up as one big happy family. Secretly, Kendall harbored feelings for Logan and he wanted to confess to the younger boy, but was afraid that he would get shot down. Carlos knew of Kendall's crush, but that was because Kendall managed to find out that he had a crush on James, so to keep things even and to make sure that neither of them could black mail each other, Kendall spilled the beans about Logan.

Logan loved Kendall too, he knew that he would follow the tall blonde anywhere, but he was young and a nerd, there was no way Kendall would give him the time of day, if they weren't related to James or if they didn't live next to each other.

"Guys, I don't know what to do anymore, it hurts every time I see him kiss her, it hurts when he touches her, it hurts when he's with her." Carlos said. He was in Logan's bedroom. Logan was doing his homework and acting as Carlos' shrink, while Kendall was playing video games, while checking out Logan out of the corner of his eyes.

"Why don't you tell him you like him?" asked Logan, while he snuck glances at Kendall.

"Because we are practically brothers! What if he hates?!" exclaimed Carlos.

Kendall rolled his eyes; he was getting sick of Carlos whining. He felt sorry for the younger boy, but he needed some alone time with Logan. Kendall, like James was in love with a younger man, but Kendall was only three and a half years older than Logan and Logan was mature beyond his years, so Kendall saw no harm, yet.

"And don't forget he's in high school, going on to college and we just started." reminded Logan.

This time Carlos rolled his eyes. Carlos already knew that Logan had a huge crush in his cousin's cousin and even though that sounds confusing, it really isn't it. Logan and Kendall lived next to each other and they started with one mutual thing; James. When Logan moved next to Kendall, they started to grow closer. Carlos saw that Kendall and Logan were walking around each other, even though it was so blatantly obvious that they had feelings for each other. Carlos decided that if he wasn't going to get his fairy tale ending, then someone sure as hell was. "Kendall, you should ask Logan out." He said all too suddenly.

"What?!" yelled both Kendall and Logan.

"He likes you." Carlos said, looking at Logan.

"Carlos!" Yelled Logan

"I might not be with the guy I love, but that's because he's dating someone else and because he's an idiot for not seeing how much I love him…and because he treats me like a baby brother." Carlos changed his expression to a sadder one, but continued talking. "But you guys aren't dating anyone and if I have to keep seeing Logan sneak looks at you, while he thinks you are not looking, I will go insane!" said the Latino.

Kendall was left gaping like a fish out of water. Logan blushed, deep red and fixed his attention to his homework. Carlos let out a sigh, knowing that neither boy would make a move, because they were both equally as stubborn and equally as scared of rejection.

"Logan, do you like Kendall?" Carlos asked.

Logan nodded slowly.

"Do you want to go out with Kendall?" He asked

Again, Logan nodded.

Carlos switched his attention Kendall, who was staring at Logan, like there was no tomorrow. "Kendall, I know you like Logan, right?"

Kendall nodded. Completely dumb founded

"Kendall, would you like to go out on a date with Logan?"

"Yes" said Kendall. Now it was his turn to blush, but he never tore his eyes away from the brunette. Logan looked up and saw Kendall, still, staring at him and his heart melted. He felt liberated and smiled at the blonde.

"Do you guys want to go on a date tonight? It's only 5:00 pm, the new Iron Man movie just came out, there's enough Action for Kendall and enough Science Fiction for Logan. I checked the times, if you guys have dinner now and the theater is tem minutes away…" Carlos looked at his watch. "You guys should be able to make it to the 7:30pm showing." Carlos said smoothly.

Both of them nodded. And then Kendall and Logan locked eyes. The both got up together and walked to each other, arms out stretched and ready to hug. Poor Carlos couldn't do anything but look. _At least someone got their true love/ happy beginning. _He thought to himself.

Logan and Kendall's bodies crashed together and they were hugging each other for dear life, Kendall kept pressing Logan closer into his body and Logan snaked his arms around Kendall's neck. He breathed each other in and then slowly tilted their heads, so that they were looking at each other, with their bodies still pressed together.

"Logie, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" Kendall asked

"Yes Kenny." Logan replied.

They looked at each other, their eyes told them all the feelings they had for each other, slowly Kendall's head bent down, while Logan tip toed and soon their lips pressed together. They were kissing! Logan felt shivers going up his spine, his legs giving out and his chest tightening. Kendall felt like he was king of the world. His head was fuzzy, but also clear, his skin tingled at all the places that Logan touched and he felt the fireworks. He kept their lips pressed together, taking each other in. The completely forgot about Carlos and Kendall started moving his lips against Logan's…

"Ahem, Ahem" Carlos had to fake cough, he was pretty sure that they didn't want his in the room, while they were having the intimate moments and he needed their help.

All too reluctantly Kendall and Logan broke their kiss; Logan whimpering at the loss and Kendall sending death glares at Carlos.

"I'm glad you guys sorted your feelings out, but could you guys, maybe, possible, please, get to the movie theater by 7:30?"

"Why?" said Kendall, his thick eye brows scrunching up, giving Carlos a questioning look.

"Um…because…um…a…it's…" Stuttered Carlos.

"I think it's something to do with James, he only stutters that bad when it's to do with James or if he's nervous." Explained Logan, since he was the genius.

"Are Ursula and James going to be at the movies?" asked Kendall, tearing his eyes from Logan.

Carlos nodded and looked down at his shoes, looking like a lost puppy, with his eyes watering and his small body slouching. He curled up in his chair and pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them, wanting James to take the pain away. Logan was still in Kendall's arms and he took pity on his best friend and he wanted to help. After all, the Latino did help him get his Knight in shining armor.

"Kendall, we should go." Said Logan

"But James is going to get pissed at us for spying at him." Said Kendall, pouting slightly, because –let's be honest- if Logan Mitchell was your boyfriend, you would want to have him in your arms…intimately, 24/seven, instead of spying on your cousin.

"Please Kendall, the last date I followed them on, she kissed him and James kissed her back. I don't want to see that again, but I want to know what they do with each other, please. Please, please?" begged Carlos.

"Carlitos, we…"Kendall started, but he got a glare form his new boyfriend that silenced him. Only 5 minutes into the relationship and Logan already had Kendall completely whipped. "Fine." Kendall sighed.

Carlos smiled sadly, biting his lips to stop himself from crying. Logan noticed and dragged Kendall (not wanting to leave the elder's hold) and walked to him. Simultaneously, they both hugged Carlos, cooing that everything was going to be alright…

**Line Break**

James was at the movies, with Ursula. Truthfully, they weren't dating. The really weren't. Ursula had asked James to be her fake boyfriend, she was being stalked by her ex and knew that Tony; her ex would back off if it looked like she was dating someone else. The thing is Ursula was with someone else, entirely. She was dating Erin, a senior from school and James' classmate. They had started dating after Ursula broke up with Tony, but she didn't want anyone to know that she was a lesbian. She knew that all her friends would be supportive, but her parents were a completely different story.

The only reason Ursula asked James to be her boyfriend was because she saw how he acted with Carlos around and she knew that he liked the younger man. She knew that James only had eyes for Carlos and wouldn't be interested in Ursula in the least. James was her beard. James didn't mind helping Ursula, but it was getting annoying sitting at movie theaters, while Ursula and Erin would make out and stuff. During those moments, his thoughts drifted to a certain raven haired boy… which was completely wrong. He was twelve and he was almost eighteen! He loved Carlos and would do anything to protect the younger one…but he also wanted to kiss and claim him for himself. James never told Carlos he was Ursula's beard, be wanted Carlos to come to him and say that he liked him. Secretly, he wanted Carlos to feel something, anything. He wanted Carlos to do it himself, without James telling him what to do. He wanted the boy to feel for himself…okay…maybe he wanted Carlos to get jealous.

"Hi, James!" said Ursula and Erin together.

"Good evening ladies." He said. "Ready for the movie?"

"Yep!" they both said, together. He were really cute together, both of them finishing each other's sentences, all James wanted was to have that with Carlos.

The got into the theater and the show had just begun.

Halfway through, James felt eyes on his back and heard sounds of other couples making out. He thought he would see Carlos if he turned back and he seriously didn't mind if he was there. He was kinda happy that Carlos had seen the kiss that Ursula had given James on their last date. He was hoping that Carlos would come running into his arms and James would be there to comfort him, but ever since, he hadn't seen the younger boy. Also, he didn't tell anyone that he had a date today, so how did Carlos know? (A/N, Carlos snooped and found James' personal planner and saw.)

James couldn't resist, the movie was boring and his date was sucking face with another woman. He turned his head and saw his cousins…making out! _What?!_ Kendall twisted his body, his hands were under Logan's shirt and Logan's hands were in Kendall's hair. Their lips moving together and their bodies almost glued together. Both of them were flushed red and they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. James' eyes widened. _Since when?! _He thought.

James scanned the rest of the theater and there was no sign of Carlos. The boy wasn't there. James felt his heart tighten and he was miserable. Did Carlos stop caring about James? Had the hurt the boy too much, had he gone too far? He was here with his fake date, who was kissing another girl and his cousins, feeling each other up and he felt pathetic.

James felt a sudden urge to go see Carlos and hold him and kiss him and give him everything. He turned to Ursula, who was now panting slightly, while looking at the screen.

"Ur, I am going to go." He said.

All Ursula could do was nod and she knew that he was going to confess his love to Carlos, call it a women's intuition.

**Line Break**

James ran to his car and quickly put it in gear. He sped the through the road and got home in no more than 9 minutes. That was a new best for him. He looked at Carlos' window and saw that his lights were on. He went into his own house and went up to his room. There was a tree dividing their houses and often, James would sneak into Carlos' room using that tree, and while doing so, getting screamed at by Carlos because it is dangerous. He loved how the younger man was worried about him and sometimes he would purposely climb the tree while Carlos was looking, just so he could get a good scolding.

James was already at Carlos' window and he could see that Carlos was holding a picture, as he got closer to the younger man; he saw the Carlos was holding a picture of the two of them, when Carlos was 5 and James was 11. James was holding on to Carlos like he possessed the boy, he had a determined look on his face, with his eyebrows scrunched and his lips sealed shut. His arms wrapped Carlos, tightly. Carlos looked like an Angel; he was smiling brightly and was also gripping on to James. James heard Carlos sniffling and saw the younger boy had tear stains down his face. James was next to Carlos and Carlos didn't hear a thing, James was very sneaky and since Carlos had his back facing the window, it was pretty easy to go by unnoticed.

"Jamie..*Sniffle* I love you…More than a big brother… Please love me too." Said Carlos to the picture. He bushed the eight year old James's face and sniffled again.

This broke James' heart. He had been waiting twelve years to hear that and now that he was hearing it, his Carlitos was crying.

James slipped into bed and hugged Carlos from behind. Carlos jumped a little, but he knew the hands that wrapped themselves around him. He knew the grip that was holding on to him and he knew that smell of the person he loved. James.

"Ja…Ja…James…what are you doing here?" Carlos asked, as he tensed, he dare not turn around because he didn't know what to expect. But James was hugging him, so this wasn't a bad thing, right?

"I L.O.V.E You." Said James. "I love you, my Litos. I love you." James repeated.

Upon hearing that, Carlos turned his body to face James'. He had a fresh batch of tears in his eyes and only a third of them had spilled. His breathing quickened and he felt butterflies in his stomach. He hugged James tightly, burying his face in James' neck.

"Jamie. Is this real? Jamie. Jamie. Oh Jamie!" He cried. "Jamie, please tell me this is real. Please" He cried again. Carlos needed to know that this was real that James a here and that they were going to be together.

"This is real, Litos. This is very real. I love you more than a brother…but you still are a baby" Said James as he placed a kiss on Carlos' forehead.

"I love you, James. I…I really do. And I know I'm young, but I'm mature for my age!" Pleaded Carlos.

James let out a chuckle, his Carlos was adorable, and eager, but he couldn't do it. James gave Carlos a hurt look and pulled the boy closer into his chest, trying to merge them into one.

"I know you are, but you are 12 years old, I leave for university next year." Said James. James held Carlos as he continued to cry and soon, the Latino had stopped and now they were holding hands, with Carlos on top of James and James combing Carlos' hair softly. James was living his dream and he never wanted to wake up or go to sleep. Carlos used his free hand to draw random shapes on James' cheek. Now he didn't need an excuse to touch James, he could touch him all he wanted. Now that the initial shock had passed, Carlos felt at ease, but some things were still bugging him.

"James…aren't you supposed to be on a date with Ursula and why did you suddenly decide to confess to me... when you're dating her?" he asked, confused at the situation. Wasn't James technically cheating on Ursula?

"Yeah, I'm not Ursula's boyfriend and I saw your minions and, if I do say so myself, they are terrible at their jobs. They couldn't keep their hands off each other and I figured that…you know…if they could make it work...then we could" Replied James, still combing Carlos' hair and giving him a small smile.

"Huh? But I saw you ki…" Carlos quickly shut his mouth, cursing himself for letting it slip.

"I know you saw Carlos, but I'm not dating her." James said again

"Explain." Said Carlos, giving James a confused look.

"Well, you see, Ursula has a girlfriend."

"HUH?" exclaimed Carlos

"Yeah, let me start from the beginning. Ursula's Ex, Tony was stalking her and she was getting scared, so she asked me to date her. The only reason she asked me was because she knew that I had feeling for a certain Latino, raven haired boy. After the first month of dating, Ursula got a girlfriend, Erin, you know the senior, who is in all the school play? Well, anyway, Ursula didn't want anyone to know that she was gay and neither did Erin, so she asked to be keep pretending to be her girlfriend and yeah…" Explained James.

There was silence for at least, what seemed like eternity.

"I'm that Latino with raven hair, right?" Carlos asked innocently.

James chuckled and nodded, giving Carlos a kiss on the forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"…I…I wanted you to make a move…I thought if I got a girlfriend, you'd confess or you'd forget about me…but you started avoiding me and you stopped looking at me. DO you realize that this is the first time in three weeks that you have stared into my eyes for more than ten seconds? And…you are six years younger than me, Litos. I'm a senior and you are a freshmen and to top it off, you are the youngest freshmen in the whole school! You're only 12! You are confused! I sure as hell was when I was your age…"

"You are a jerk." Puffed Carlos, very distressed at the thought of James doing it on purpose. "And, I'm not you, Jamie." Said Carlos. He knew what he wanted and he wasn't afraid of getting it.

"I'm sorry, Litos… I just wanted to get you to admit you feelings faster. I have waited 12 years for you to say I love you and not in a 'best friend/brother' like way" Explained James " And, I know you're not, but you have to understand, it looks bad and I don't want you getting hurt." Said James. He didn't care if anything happened to himself; he wouldn't let anything bad happen to Carlos. Nothing. Carlos was his to protect and his alone.

"Twelve years! You loved me like that when I was born!" Carlos gasped.

"I loved you forever. My love only grew stronger and I think that picture you were holding says a million things." Replied James, smirking.

Carlos blushed and moved his head, so that he could look James in the eyes. He leaned down and captured James' lips. James loved the feeling of Carlos' lips against his, and that was all that was going to happen. A peck. Nothing more. He couldn't do anything more, until Carlos was emotionally and physically older.

Before James could kiss back, Carlos withdrew, again, tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" James asked, concerned that he had done something wrong, again

"You kissed Ursula" Carlos said. The younger boy straddled James on his stomach and held his hand to his eyes. His other hand was in a death grip with James'.

James loved the position that Carlos was in, but he didn't have time to enjoy the moment, he had to tell Carlos the truth. It was now that he realized that James' was probably Carlos' first kiss. "Ursula wasn't my first kiss….She's my first girlfriend, but not my first kiss" James said smiling, as his hand went to get Carlos', from rubbing his eyes into oblivion. "You were."

"I don't remember."

"Of course you don't. You were asleep…Remember Christmas, the year Kendall and Logan got us the walkie talkies? When you went to bed, you looked so cute and you were smiling and I just…I just couldn't help myself and I kissed you." James said.

Carlos smiled and lent forward and gave James a kiss they would remember for the rest of their lives.

**Sunday** passed by in a daze, with James still at Carlos' house and only leaving Sunday night to get a change of clothes. He came back half an hour later, with the stuff he needed for Monday and his hair wasn't even styled! Carlos thought it was cute to see a flustered James, who didn't care about his hair and only cared about being with him.

**Monday, in school.**

Carlos and James walked into school together, they were close to each other, and they were holding hands through the drive. They had decided that it was best to keep on the down low. James was still technically 'fake' dating Ursula and Carlos didn't want to cause any trouble.

"Morning." Said Kendall and Logan in unison. They looked happy, like really happy, like nothing could ruin their mood happy. They were in front of Kendall's car, which was at the very back of the parking lot, hidden from the rest of the school.

"G'morning."said Carlos, sounding like his happy-go-lucky self.

"Morning." Said James and remembered Friday. "Dude, next time you want to spy on me, could you do it without groping my cousin." He gave the two beet red boys a smirk, only to have Carlos hit his chest, giving him a kitty glare. "What?" he asked in, with genuine confusion.

"Leave them alone, they are happy" Carlos scolded.

"But it's gross." Huffed James.

Carlos grabbed James by his collar giving him a deep passionate kiss, nibbling James' lips and them letting go in the sultriest way possible, leaving James like a fish out of water.

"Was that gross?" Carlos asked. James was left drowsy in ecstasy, his mouthing moving up and down, but not forming any words. "That's what I thought."

***Bell rings***

"We need to get to homeroom; I'll see you guys at lunch." Said Kendall giving Logan a final peck and dragging James' limp body inside the school building, while James gave Carlos a lingering look and walked away to his class room with Kendall.

"So, how'd it go with James?" asked Logan with a little smirk, as they made their way to their class.

Carlos blushed and looked down at his feet. "He said he loved me…but I'm too young."

"You are." Agreed Logan. "You do realize, he is leaving school in four months and that next month, when he turns eighteen, it will be illegal for you two to have a relationship."

Carlos' mouth hung open and his eyes started to water. He didn't know about that! He thought that…if you really loved the person, age didn't matter.

**James' Side**

James took his usual seat next to Kendall and Erin and waited for the teacher to show up.

"So, you finally make your move on your man?" Erin asked.

His man. James liked the sound of that, He really liked it. "Yeah, how did you….never mind." Girls talk, duh!

"He's a freshman, right?" she asked again

"Yep! And he's the smartest out of all the freshmen; he's two years younger than them." James bragged. He'd couldn't help but feel very proud of his man.

"He's 12?" She asked, shocked.

James nodded. "I know he's young, but we are going to wait until he is legal and until…I know he is 100% okay with this relationship."

"Young! He's still a child!" Erin hissed

"I know. But I love that child and I would give my life to make him happy."

"Well, I hope you don't mind waiting 6 years. You know it'll be illegal once you turn eighteen and think of all the shit both of you are going to get if word of this got out. "_The son of Brook Diamond of Diamond Cosmetics in love with a child?"_ or "_Son of Garcia tech, in a scandal with older man."_ Do you think your parents can survive that?"

That left James stuttering. He had only been thinking about Carlos and how he would feel; he hadn't considered the damage it would cause his parents as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

LoveSparkle: Dude, you are the best! I love you, I love you, I love you. You reviewed and faved it and followed it. AWE! Yo are the sweetest! I am so smitten with you:) Thank you so much. I really like this story, and it means a lot to me that you read it and reviewed it:) Thank you sooo much :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

8 years' time skip.

Carlos walked into the office bright and early. It was his first day at work and he wanted to set a good example for the employees. Even though Carlos was the heir of Garcia Tech, there were still a lot of things he did not know about the business, sure he could fix any computer problem known to man, but he didn't know how to do the business side of it. By the time Carlos graduated, he got his business degree and all he needed now was to learn from is parents and help them out.

Carlos graduated High school by sixteen. At university, he took all the classes he needed and crammed them into two years and he spent an extra two years learning how to programme and fix computers and phone and you know, Mark Zukerberg stuff. He loved it, it was fun, playing with computers and he even became a master hacker, but let's keep that on the down low.

Logan got into the same university as Carlos and decided to do Medicine and was currently in his second year of Residency. Logan, like Carlos, had crammed as much learning as he could in his fisrt two years of school and by his third year as Uni, Logan was eligible to take the med course. Logan and Kendall were still going strong and Kendall even got into University with a hockey scholarship, just like he always wanted, but surprising enough, he wasn't a hockey player anymore…things happened and because of a certain accident, Kendall wasn't able to play hockey anymore, but now he's the vice-captain of the Minnesota Wilds, but hopefully, after the coach retires this year, Kendall will be the new coach. And James…Let's not talk about James.

"Good morning, hijo" Chirped Carlos' mom.

"Morning, mami." Said Carlos.

"Are you ready for your first day?" she asked

Carlos nodded and followed his mom into the building, finally starting his training. He was going to work his way up. Let me elaborate; Carlos was going to start from the very beginning. He would start off as the copy boy, then move on to a desk job, then general manager and then head of the department and then he would finally work under his parents and then, when they thought he was ready, they would hand their kingdom over to him and finally get the rest, the so deserved, or leave him in charge for a while, while they enjoyed some much needed vacation time. But, here's the catch. Carlos had one month to perfect every single job he had, so he had one month to be the perfect copy boy, one month to be the perfect desk job guy, one month to be the perfect general manager, one month to be the perfect department head and then the rest of them time would be spent teaching him the tricks of the trade._ Four months of work and then more studying, fun! _Thought Carlos, sarcastically.

"So, where do I go?" asked Carlos. He had only been at the company a few times and every time he managed to get even more lost.

"Oh, we have an intern to help you out for the first few days, so you won't get too lost and I think you went to school with him…Zak? I think." Said Sylvia Garcia.

"Um…I don't know a Zak, do you mean Dak?" Carlos asked

"I'm not sure, hijo. But, you'll find out when you see him. Now go to the fifth floor and tell the receptionist who you are and tell her that you are looking for the intern who is supposed to help you." Sylvia instructed and Carlos went on with his first day of work.

**LINE BREAK**

"So, you are _that_ Carlos." Said Dak, giving Carlos a hug.

"And you are _that_ Dak." Carlos said, giving Dak a warn hug. He had missed Dak the two years they hadn't seen each other. He missed how the older was always there for him and how he cared about him. He missed how Dak would hug him, even though it never compared to how James did it, it was still nice to feel loved. He missed the kind hearted boy that had helped him through the hard times, when Carlos was broken.

"So, ready for your first day?" he asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Carlos asked, fed up with that question

"Because, I am guessing this is your first time, at an actual job" Dak explained, shrugging.

"No, actually. I used to tutor some of the kids from school and I worked at the grocery with Kendall store for two years and I even went on a Medical Internship with Logan." Calos said.

Dak quirked an eyebrow, as long as he had known the younger man, he knew that Carlos was dead scared of blood, so hospitals didn't agree with Carlos.

"He needed a partner and there was no one left in his class, I was the next best thing. I think I might have gotten over my fear of blood…not." Carlos said, giving a wide grin to Dak.

"HAHAHAHA." Dak said. "Dude, I've missed you." He said.

"Me too, buddy. Me too."

**LINE BREAK**

The first month was a breeze, being the copy boy wasn't that hard, you just had to stay on Gertrude's good side. Who's Gertrude? The printing machine from hell. Gertrude was the best printer out there, but she was complex and you had to know her inside out to get her to work the way you wanted. She also had a reputation of getting interns fired by the second week of work; thankfully Dak had taught Carlos everything he had learned about Gertrude.

The second month was also okay, it turns out that a desk job was the easiest of all five jobs. Carlos finished some documents and repaired some computers; he even finished the paper work for his other colleagues.

Month three was just annoying, being the general manager meant more paper work and less field work, but Carlos was a fast learner and managed that pretty fast as well and even took over the techie jobs from the other employees.

Month four gave Carlos a little more freedom, but a lot more work. Carlos thought that being the head of the department was alright, the responsibility was rewarding and he got to fix more tech problems and he loved it. He loved it when people came to him with a problem and he was the first one to fix it. It made people see that he wasn't just some spoiled ass kid that would have things handed to him, it showed them how capable he was and how he was perfect for the job.

Month five and now, the real training began. Now, he was shadowing his parents, learning the tricks of the trade and to be honest, Carlos thought it was a bore. Like today, today he was supposed to be sitting in a director's meeting taking notes. They were half way through the meeting, when…

"I'm sorry I'm late, I just flew back…" Said the boy that had felt Carlos with a broken heart.

They locked eyes with each other, both astonished that they were in the same room. As soon as their eyes met, it was like the rest of the world disappeared. The sounds were gone and they could only hear each other's breath and heartbeat. Their surroundings turned black and their eyes were focused on what the other would do.

James looked good, Carlos thought. Age was having a positive effect on him. James still had the same tanned skin and the same dazzling smile. His hazel eyes looked softer, but at the same time, more cunning. His usual long hair was cut and spiked up and he wore a black business suit, with a dark grey silk shirt and a grey and black diagonal striped tie. James looked amazing. After all these years, one look at James and Carlos knew that he was in love again. He wanted to forget about him… When James broke Carlos' heart, he never gave the younger an explanation, just leaving him without a word. Carlos wanted to scream at James, slap him for leaving and then kiss him, begging him to stay and love him back. No. He had shed far too many tears. He had spent far too many nights wondering what he did. He wasn't going to go through that again. Na ah, never ever, never!

Carlos was broken out of hi trance when his dad started talking.

"James! It's good to see you! Don't worry, you didn't miss much." Roberto Garcia stated and gestured for James to take a seat on the conference table.

"Ah…Okay, thank you." James managed. He had not expected to see Carlos after so long. He didn't know how to face the younger man after all the things that he had done to him. Of course he had kept tabs on Carlos when he left! He had made sure that Logan reported everything that was happening in his Carlos' life, no matter how small or big.

After that talk with Erin, James shut down. He didn't want to hurt either families with the affair and he knew that Carlos, being as stubborn as he is, would say that it was okay and he didn't mind hiding…but James' minded. If he was going to have the Latino, then the whole world needed to know and his Carlos was off limits and that he was James', alone. He just didn't want the younger man to be bombarded with the paparazzi and what if people shunned Carlos or were disgusted! James knew the cruel world out there, some people would be disgusted with the idea of two men being together, but if one of them was barely a teenager and the other was a legal adult, think of all the trouble they would get into, especially James and if he was trialed, then he would probably never see his Carlos again, he did not want that to happen, ever. So he did what he knew best. He ran from his heart and left Carlos behind.

"As we were saying, I think it's time for our annual check-up on our system's manager at Diamond cosmetics and since Carlos has joined us, I think it should be him that does it. He's very good with computers, I think he knows more about them than me and my wife, and we are experts!" Roberto exclaimed, boosting about Carlos' brilliance.

Carlos' buried himself in his notes, having a blush creep his cheeks. His father rarely commented on his abilities and it felt weird, so he was just a little shy.

"Okay, that would be great!" Said James, enthusiastically. He really wanted to rekindle what he had with Carlos and he knew that the younger boy hated him…_that's too strong_…disliked him strongly, but he needed to explain himself. He needed Carlos to know that he still loved him and if Carlos felt the same way, then this time, he would do things right. He would treat Carlos the way he deserves to be treated. If he doesn't…then he will accept it and will always protect his Carlos, no matter what. "I'm the acting Director at the company, until mom gets back from her honeymoon, so it's going to be nice working with you, Carlos." James said, giving Carlos a million dollar white smile.

Carlos was shocked, he didn't mind working at Diamond Cosmetics, but he didn't know that James was the acting Director; sure he heard that his mom had gotten married…but he didn't know that she was away on her honeymoon! He was not ready to face his feelings for James! He was conflicted! He didn't know what to feel. He knew that if he and James spent time together, eventually he would beg James to take him back…even though, he was supposed to be mad at the brunette.

"Great! He starts tomorrow." Said Roberto, which left Carlos like a gaping fish. "Let's call it a day." He said, giving Carlos just a little over 18 hours to processes how he was going to go about his day with James.

**LINE BREAK**

Carlos walked through the threshold of Diamond Cosmetics and he had Dak with him. He thanked his dad over and over again for letting Dak come with him. Dak had done it before, when he had just started with Garcia Tech and since it was Carlos' first time, Dak didn't mind helping. It seemed like Dak was getting a lot of Carlos' first times…if you know what I mean.

Well, fine, let me tell you. During senior year, Dak and Carlos dated for about six months. They had part ways when they got into University, deciding that a long distance relationship wouldn't last and deciding that they would remain friends. Carlos was happy about that and Dak was a real gentleman about the whole situation. There had not been any awkwardness between them, so far, so it was all good. They acted like best friends, sharing inside jokes and what not.

Now you might be thinking, if they…you know…well, to answer your question, yes. Carlos had decided to give Dak his virginity because he thought that if he did, he would get over James and try and fully love someone else. Yeah, that didn't work. Sure Carlos loved Dak, but not anymore than he loved Logan or Kendall. It seemed like the only person who had his heart, also decided to run away with it. Nonetheless, Carlos felt terrible after the whole ordeal, but he at least found out that James had ruined him for any other man. And thank god, Carlos didn't get pregnant. Phew! Yeah, that was a crazy year.

Oh! And did Logan tell James? Heck yeah! Logan was reluctant to tell James at first, but he did tell Kendall and Kendall told James, and then James called Logan, demanding a full status report on the situation. When Logan told James that Carlos wasn't a virgin anymore, James lost it. He went crazy, absolutely insane. He couldn't deal with the pain of being away from his Angel and was literally seconds away from boarding a plane and flying to Carlos, killing the guy that took his Angel's virginity and then making Carlos his and only his. But, Erin's face flashed before James' eyes and he couldn't. Carlos was still under aged and if Carlos was happy, then James had to swallow his agony and deal with it. Besides, it was his own fault for not telling the younger about his hasty exist. Needless to say, Logan left out the part about Carlos thinking that he was pregnant.

"Hi! I'm Carlos Garcia from Garcia Tech and this is Dak Zevon." Said Carlos in his usual perky voice to the receptionist.

"Good morning, Mr Garcia, Mr Zevon. Mr Diamond would like to see you before you start. His room is on the top floor." The receptionist said, giving them a sweet smile.

"Thank you." The two of them said.

**LINE BREAK**

James' secretary led Carlos and Dak to James' office and asked Dak to stay behind. She said that Mr. Diamond had informed her that he only wanted to speak to Carlos. Carlos walked in, trying to control his emotions, he didn't want James to know that he was still as vulnerable as ever and he definitely didn't want him to know that he still loved him. He didn't want to be hurt again.

"You wanted to see me." Carlos said, once he was inside James' office.

"Morning to you too, Los." James said, giving Carlos a smile, but not just any smile, Carlos' smile, over the years James had developed a few smiles. The first was his pretty smile that he wore to impress people, the second was his dazzling smile to sway people. The third was a smile only for friends and family and the last one was a smile just for Carlos.

"Good morning…Mr. Diamond." Carlos said coldly. He missed James calling him that, but he couldn't risk his feelings being found out and if he was going to survive this, he needed to act like he and James were complete strangers.

James frowned. He hadn't expected Carlos to act so coldly. Sure, he was expecting some time of silent treatment, like Carlos used to do when they were kids, but acting like this never happened before! _You never broke his heart before, you moron! _Yelled Jiminy Cricket.

"Los, I'm still James and you know I don't like being called Mr. Diamond."

Carlos took a deep breath and fixed his eyes on James'. After eight years, James was acting like nothing happened.

"Look _Mr. Diamond. _You know why I am acting like this, so please spare the 'we are best friends' crap, because both of us know that that ended the day you left me, without a word." Carlos said. Keeping his stone face.

James lost his smile, his eyes turned sad and finally the impact of his actions caught up to him.

* * *

You know what to do, please review ;)

I know this isn't my best story and if you were wondering, then in this AU, guys can get pregnant and um...yeah...I like mpreg stories and well...you write what you love :)

PS, please excuse the silly mistakes.

Please and thank you

P.P.S

Please review ;9


	3. Chapter 3

LoveSparkle: You are still the best! I just read your review and I loved it. Thank you for the comment, i was trying to make this as realistic as possible, with a hint of surreality...you know...the CEO and the Garia Tech, bits :) I love how you have supported me through so much during the short time I have been writing BTR fanfiction. I just want to say THANK YOU! And YOU ARE THE BEST READER A WRITER CAN HAVE :)

This chapter is dedicated to you and there is smut...so just warning you... and feel free to comment :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"…Carlos. I never meant to hurt you." James said, pleading with his eyes.

"Yeah, well you should have thought of that before you left."

"…" James was silent, the words wouldn't form in his mouth.

"Hell, James! You didn't even say good bye! You said you LOVED ME AND THEN YOU JUST TOOK OFF! YOU DIDN'T EVEN GO TO GRADUATION!" Carlos Yelled, his stony face showing anger and resentment, but mostly betrayal.

"…" James kept silent. He wanted to hear Carlos' voice. It was new, his voice broke. When Logan first told James about Carlos' voice, James demanded that Logan send him recordings and every night he would fall asleep listening to the recordings. Most of the recordings were of Carlos talking or singing and he didn't even know he was being recorded. James was eternally grateful to Logan. Listening to Carlos now, it felt great, except the part of being yelled at.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I TIRED TO CALL YOU?"

"_Yes" _James thought.

"HOW MANY TIMES I WOULD BEG YOUR MOTHER TO TELL ME YOU WERE OKAY OR TO TALK TO YOU?"

_"Yes"_

"HOW MANY TIMES I CREIED?"

_"YES"_

"YOU SIAD THAT YOU LOVED ME AND YOU LEFT! DID YOU REALLY LOVE ME? DID YOU? BECAUSE THE LAST I CHECKED IF YOU LOVE SOMEONE YOU DON'T FUCKING LEAVE THEM."

"I still love you." James said, determined to make Carlos realize that he still was the same James that would stay up all night with him talking, the same James that held him when he cried, and the same James that kept all the monsters away, the Same James that declared his love to him.

Carlos was stunned, out of all the things he expected James to say, he did not except that. "It's been eight years James. I don't know if I can believe you…" He said, his voice regaining composure and the senses coming back to his head. "Dak came with me today, he can deal will the System check-up. I'm going home." He said and then turned to leave, walking out. By the time James realized that he was still standing in his office, he ran out Calling Carlos' name.

"Carlos. Carlos wait." Called out James as he saw Carlos walk away from him… J_ust like I walked away from him. _Carlos was gone and Dak was in the waiting area, wondering what had happened. James gave Dak a sneer and told him to come back on Monday. If someone was going to help him out, it was going to be his Angel, not the jackass that took his Angel's virginity.

James got to the parking lot and saw that Carlos was nowhere to be seen, so he did what he always did when Carlos got the last word in a fight.

**LINE BREAK**

Carlos was back in his old bedroom, his face in his pillow. He decided to move back into his childhood home, because it reminded him of James and seriously, Carlos was beginning to think that he might be a masochist. Why was he torturing himself? He shouldn't have been happy when James called his 'Los' or when James was being friendly with him. He probably shouldn't have snapped at him on the first day…but it was James' fault. Boy…Carlos missed how James used to call him. James used to have all sorts of nicknames for him, let's see…there was; Los, Litos, Car, Carly, Angel (Carlos' personal favourite), sweet bun, baby boy or BB for short…and that was all before they confessed to each other! Imagine all the nicknames James would have called him, if they were still together!

"Los!"

AARGH! Carlos could practically hear James' voice. Carlos buried his face further down his pillow and groaned. It was in this bed that James said he loved him and it was in this bed that Carlos had his first official kiss…it was also this bed that he had lost his v-card to Dak…he needed a new bed.

"LOS!"

Carlos shot up and turned his head in the direction of the voice and there, at the window sill was James…_Well, at least I'm not hearing voices. But I am going to kill him! He knows I get scared when he climbs that tree!_ Carlos walked to the window, opened it and helped James climb in. James was all smiles, looking like he had just won the lottery. Carlos just rolled his eyes.

"You idiot! You could've gotten hurt! DO you know what would have happened? This is the **third **floor! You could have hurt yo-mpf"

Carlos' rant was stopped with soft, thin lips on his own.

James was kissing Carlos.

The kiss they had shared that night was magical and this one…this kiss was beyond comprehension. He felt the butterflies in his stomach and the sizzling magic dance his lips. James hands wrapped themselves around the smaller boy's waist, locking Carlos into place. Carlos' hands moved behind James' neck. Making sure that James' wouldn't leave. Carlos moved his lips against James', savoring the euphoric feeling he was currently feeling. James opened him mouth, gliding his tongue against Carlos' lips, asking for permission. Carlos was too far gone in bliss to register what was going on, he just wanted James to keep doing what he was doing. Carlos opened his mouth, allowing James to explore the wonders of the younger man's. James and Carlos twisted their tongues, licking and sucking each other, making the other moan. James found Carlos' sweet spots and continuously attacked at them. However, the burning need for air got the better of them and reluctantly, James pulled off from the kiss, leaving a whining Carlos.

James pulled back and saw Carlos' eyes were still closed, with his hands still wrapped around James' neck, whining at the loss of touch. Carlos' lips were swollen and there were tears forming in Carlos' eyes.

"Yo…u are still…an idiot. You jerk!" Carlos panted.

**"**But you love me." James said, smirking. Carlos' eyes were still closed, but they were touching their foreheads together, breathing each other in, arms tightly wrapped around each other.

Carlos was silent, he wanted to say; yes, but eight years of pain cannot be remedied by eight seconds of pleasure.

"You know, I now you love me." James continued saying.

Carlos finally opened his eyes, his forehead still pressed to James'. He quirked an eyebrow curious how the elder still was able to read him so easily. "How?"

"I took a chance. You always used to scream at me when I came through your window. I knew that if you still had feelings for me, you'd scream at me for doing it, it always bugged you that I came through your window, more often than I did your door." James explained.

"What if I didn't say anything?" Carlos asked, wanting to know the answer

"Then I would have gotten back out and redo the process all over again, until you finally yelled at me to stop." James said grinning.

"Eight years, James." Carlos Said, his eyes closed to stop himself from crying.

"Words cannot begin to explain how sorry I am."

"You didn't say goodbye." Carlos whispered.

"I couldn't face you."

"You never called"

"I would have come running back to you, if I heard your voice."

"That's what I wanted." Carlos said, frustrated.

"But, I wanted you safe."

"I was safe."

"No, if you were in a relationship with me at that time, it would have been illegal. You know that. Think of what would have happened if someone found out about us. We would be in trouble. People would be questioning you, they'd be saying stuff like I forced you into doing things and then our parents, they would be in trouble too and if I was taken to court, I would have never seen you again…I couldn't do that." James explained, now tears were forming in his hazel eyes, making him look very vulnerable.

"You said I was too young. I was fine with that. I wouldn't have mind waiting…if you told me." Carlos pouted.

"I knew you wouldn't have minded. But I would have! If you are going to be mine, Litos, then the whole world has to know. The whole world needs to know that Carlos Garcia is off limits and if they ever try to touch him, I will murder them all." James growled.

Carlos gave a light chuckle, his tears finally spilling down his face.

"I'm serious." James said, controlling his swelling eyes.

"I have no doubt about it." Carlos said, giving James a little peck on the lips. James was surprised; he didn't think Carlos would do that. "It still doesn't explain why you didn't say goodbye or at least talk to me!" Carlos argued.

"If I had seen you that day, then I would have told you everything and then you would have convinced me that we could do it…but, I'm not that strong, Litos…I am a man and when a man has the love of his life in his arms, it's hard to control his desires." James explained.

Carlos was stunned. "I'm the love of your life?"

James nodded, pulling Carlos' body in closer. "You have been, since I first time laid eyes on you." James said, kissing Carlos' cheeks

"But you left me for eight years. I haven't heard from you in all that time and you never came home…it was like you didn't even care about me anymore." Carlos persisted.

"Actually…funny story…um…you see…um I asked Logan to keep me up to date." James said, blushing.

"What?! Why didn't he tell me any of this?" Carlos asked, suddenly very mad at his best friend.

"I asked him not too. You have no idea how many times he called me a fucking bastard and a heartless asshole and a few more stuff…" James said.

Carlos laughed at this, _yep! That's my Logie! _"He was right to call you those things."

"Yes. I believe he was." James said in agreement.

They looked at each other for a moment, still trying to grasp that the other was finally in their arms. The basked in each other and clung on to teach other for dear life.

"If" Carlos started. "You. Ever. Leave. Me. Again." He said in a threatening manner. "I will hunt you down, tie you to a pole and lock you in a shed, where I will be the only one who has the key."

James gulped. He didn't know why but scary Carlos was a huge turn on for him. "I won't leave you, again. I promise."

"Promise on my life." Carlos said.

James took a deep breath, Carlos liked to play hard ball. "I, James David Diamond, promise on the life on Carlos Lorenzo Garcia to never leave you, Carlos Lorenzo Garcia." He said, putting a hand on his heat, while the other hugged Carlos' waist like there was no tomorrow.

"Just to make sure. We are going to do this for real, this time?"

"What?" James asked. Confused.

"The boyfriend/ relationship thing." Carlos said, frustrated.

"Oh! Duh!" James said.

"Good."

"Great."

"Fantastic" Carlos said. He didn't want this word battle to continue for long. He wanted James to kiss him again and maybe…more.

"Fabu…"

"Don't' say another word. Just KISS ME!" Carlos demanded.

Carlos' tears eventually stopped and he felt is world go back to order. He slowly pushed James in the direction of his bed, disconnecting their lips, but keeping their eyes locked. James sat down, getting the message. Carlos straddled James and smiled. He leaned down and kissed James again, this time, with force and passion. He licked James' bottom lips, asking for permission, which James gladly gave and kissed Carlos with all the fiber in his being. Their tongues danced together and Carlos was finally able to taste the inside of James' mouth and it felt like heaven. James it the same, but he was trying to find a way to pleasure Carlos, more. He sucked on Carlos' bottom lips and sucked his tongue. Carlos let out small whimpers and moans. James kept hold of one of Carlos' hands and the other when to cup the raven haired boy's ass.

"Mnnn…Jamie." Moaned Carlos. Carlos started bucking his hips and rubbing against James' crotch.

"Litos, don't…d..don't start something you…shit! SO good! Don't' start something you can't finish! Said James as Carlos kept this mouth glued to the brunette.

Carlos smiled devilishly a rubbed even faster and harder onto James. James growled and flipped them over, so James was on the top.

"Oh Jaames!" He gasped, arching his back against the bed. James took this opportunity to rid the younger if his shirt and nearly tore it in half James growled again and Carlos moaned. Carlos loved this dominating side of James. James let go of Carlos' hand and his hand felt a little lonely, so Carlos managed to get his hands to grip on to James' hair. Carlos pulled at James' hair slightly and the older moaned. It was music to Carlos' ears.

James was kissing his neck, sucking it with enough force to leave a mark. He needed to mark his territory; he needed to make sure that everyone knew that the younger, smaller boy under him belonged to him. Only him.

He moved from Carlos' neck to his nipples and sucked and teased on and played with the other one with his long fingers and got them hard. Carlos became a moaning mess. James loved hearing his moans and his cries. He especially loved when Carlos whimpered his name with lust and…love. He loved it.

James moved further down, intending to take the younger one in his mouth, but the younger stopped him and pulled his head back up, so they were facing each other again. Carlos cupped James' face and stared into his eyes.

"I love you." Said Carlos

That was all James needed to hear and he became the happiest man in the world. He kissed Carlos with force and passion, taking the boy with love, tangling their tongues, letting out moans and groans, pants and hisses. They symbolized their love for each other with their kisses.

Carlos saw James' immense concentration as an opportunity to distract him. Carlos extended his hands and snaked his arms around James' neck and used his legs to hug James' waist. Then with all the force he had, he reversed their positions, so now Carlos was, once again, on top and James' was on the bottom.

James was thoroughly surprised and let go of Carlos' lips. The younger one pulled away and lovingly smiled at his boyfriend. James smiled back and tried to pull Carlos back for a kiss. Carlos put an index finger on James' lips and shook his head from side to side, smirking. James frowned, but he liked this side of Carlos. Carlos moved down and inspected the part of _his boyfriend_ that was going to connect them physically. He went to touch it over James' jeans and felt it pulsating. Carlos un-buckled James' pants and unzipped him. James lifted his ass so Carlos could take off the jeans. After the pants and underwear was off, Carlos undid his own pants and asked James to get rid of his own shirt. James happily obliged. Carlos settled himself, straddling James' knees. He bent down and got himself acquainted with James' cock. He started at it and placed a soft kiss on it, it pulsated more. Carlos could see the veins and everything. James was big. Very big, long and thick and just wow… He continued to look at it in amazement and stroked it. He stole a glance at, the now, panting James and smirked. He moved his head down letting James know what he intended to do.

"You sneaky little…" James wasn't allowed to finish his sentence because Carlos took James in his mouth and sucked and kissed and bobbed his head, letting his older boyfriend feel pleasure.

James was enjoying Carlos' willingness and found it was turning him on more. He couldn't wait to be inside the younger boyfriend. He was close, but he didn't want to come in Carlos' mouth, so he gently sat up, nudged Carlos away from his member and waited for his boyfriend to catch his breath. Carlos looked flushed, his lips were swollen pink, and his tanned skin was glowing red and his short raven hair, matted on his forehead. He looked beautiful. Carlos was embarrassed and was averting James' eyes. James knew what was wrong and smiled inwardly.

"Litos, you were fucking amazing." James declared.

"No, I wasn't, you stopped me." Said Carlos, still averting his eyes and on the verge of tears, and pouting and looking adorable.

"Babe, don't cry. The love of my life just gave me a BJ; I could die happy right now."

Upon hearing that, Carlos smacked James over his head. Now, he was crying. "Don't say that, you moron! If you leave me again, I will never ever forgive you." Carlos cried in James' bare chest, hugging and pulling both their bodies together, in a tight embrace.

James realized how fragile his lover was and cursed himself for not realizing how much pain he had initially caused Carlos.

"Carlos." James returned Carlos' tight embrace by holding the lithe boy tighter and by repositioning Carlos' legs were wrapped around his waist. Carlos was still crying. "Carlitos, babe, I'm sorry... I love you."

Carlos' sniffles died down and he lifted his head and stared into James' deep brown eyes. His tear stained face was beautiful and James couldn't resist himself and licked the tears away. After James finished, he resumed hugging his lover and whispered into his ear; "Litos, I love you." Then nibbled on his ear lobe, causing Carlos to gasp.

"James…"

"Yeah baby boy?"

"Promise me that whatever happens…"Carlos always had this fear. Ever since he was young, ever since he found out about his feelings for James, ever since…he was sacred that James wouldn't let him in and that fear had already been realized, but no more. "You are going to talk to me and we are going to go through it together."

"I promise." James said, giving Carlos his Carlos smile. "I love you."

"Me too… And James?" Said Carlos, lust filling his eyes.

"Yeah baby?"

"I want you inside me..._now_!" Carlos' sultry whispered into his ear, intending for James to become more aroused.

And it worked. James gave Carlos two fingers to suck and Carlos did it. He made sure to cover every inch of James' two fingers with saliva. Once James was satisfied, he started fingering Carlos' entrance, first his index, then his middle. He scissored the younger boy's insides, trying to find his prostate while loosening him up. Carlos moaned louder and started rocking his hips. James loved seeing his lover fucking himself on his fingers.

"Litos… you look beautiful!" James' erection grew harder and he needed to be inside Carlos. He took his fingers out and Carlos protested. He motioned what he was about to do and bent over to his discarded. He let go of his eager lover and went to get a condom, only to have Carlos stop him.

"Jamie, are you clean?" Carlos asked

James gave him a 'are you serious?' look and Carlos chuckled.

"Well, since both of us are clean…" Carlos bent down to James' ear again and with his most sultry voice he said; "Jamie, I want you to fuck me raw, fuck me so I feel you for days, fuck me so hard that I can't walk for a week."

James had never heard the younger boy swear in his life and frankly it was a definite turn on. He didn't think twice and flipped Carlos on his back, so he was now back on top. He spread Carlos' legs and positioned himself. He plunged the head in and Carlos gave a soft cry. He did it again and Carlos gave another cry. By the third time, Carlos had had enough. He wrapped his legs around James' waist and pulled his forward. But, he didn't have enough strength for James to go all the way in. But, James understood and he plunged forward going all the way inside his lover.

"Oh…Ahh..Jamie…I feel so full." Henry panted and moaned. He could feel James' every movement. He could feel James inside.

James was finally inside the man he loved. They were finally one and there was no turning back. He wanted this for a long time and now that he finally had it, it was better than he ever imagined.

"Litos…You feel so good baby. You are better than my dreams."

James hammered into Carlos, using all the energy he had, he wanted Carlos to feel good, he didn't know if he was being too rough, this was their first time and he wanted both of them to enjoy it. He was close, but he wanted Carlos to come first. He moved further in so that every time he was thrusting he was hitting the younger man's prostate, which was causing Carlos to emit the lustiest groans.

"Jamie! I am so close! Oh harder…"James complied and moved faster and harder. "Oh yes! Yes! Yes!"

James felt Carlos' muscle tighten around him as he climaxed and he could feel the younger man's ass milking his cock. The heat, the warmth, the sensation all felt so good that James followed a short while after his lover, pouring his seeds in the younger man.

Carlos felt it too. He felt the warmth and the love James had for him and he was content. He felt James come inside of him and he didn't know why but it felt good. It felt like he was James'.

That suspicion was deemed correct when James breathlessly said; "mine."

James didn't even realize what he had said, until Henry said. "Yeah…I am yours."

James drained the last of himself into Carlos and fell on the smaller man. For a few seconds the room was filled with the sound of both of them panting, trying to catch their breath. James stayed on top on Carlos, paralyzed from the mind blowing orgasm. He kissed Carlos on the cheeks and then right under his collar bone; he makes sure to suck a little harder, so that it leaves a mark and keeps away any unwanted bugs. _He is mine and I am going to make sure that everyone knows it. _He thought to himself.

"Mmmm…" cried Carlos. James realized that he was probably crushing his younger lover and started to pull out. He was about to roll to his side, but before he could, Henry stopped him and letting out a little whimper.

"Don't pull out. Stay in me. I like the feeling of you in me."

James didn't argue, he turned Carlos to the side and spooned his from behind, still inside the younger man. He cuddled him and kissed Henry's neck and sucked on his shoulder. James was I complete bliss.

"That was amazing." James stated

"It was. I can feel you inside me."

"I am inside you."

"I know, but I can feel you inside my heart." Henry said innocently

James felt those words go straight to his groin and Carlos gasped.

"Litos, you sure know how to get me up!"

Carlos laughed at James' corniness and they proceeded for round two, which was soon followed by round three and round four.

By the time they actually fell asleep it was 4:00 am in the morning and thank god it was Saturday tomorrow, because neither of them could stand.

**Line Break**

James woke up the next morning to find a small Angel in his arms, snuggling against his chest, peacefully breathing. He looked at the night stand and the time was 10:15 am. The blinds in the room were thick, so neither of them could tell that it was this late in the morning.

James looked at Carlos, with only love in his eyes. He loved the younger man and he would do anything for him. He loved everything about him. Carlos' hair was falling on his face, so James decided to move it to the side, so he could get a better look at _his _angel.

He brushed the silky hair away and saw Henry's lips curl into a smile, while his eyes were still closed.

"Good morning Jamie." Carlos sounded hoarse, but that was expected after 5 hours of screaming in ecstasy.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" James kissed Carlos' lips and looked at him

"I can still feel you inside me."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" James asked, worried. He didn't want his new lover to hate him so soon in their physical relationship. He was just getting used to the idea of being inside Carlos!

Carlos gave a sleepy smile. "Do you even have to ask? Of course it's a good thing."

James smiled and pulled Carlos closer into his body.

"Are you happy?" Asked James

"Yes. I am the happiest man in the universe."

"Good." This was all he said as he held on to Carlos.

A good twenty minutes later, after just feeling each other and basking in the after sex glory, Carlos' stomach started to rumble. He blushed red because James had heard it too. James let out a small laugh and looked down at his lover.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Um…"He thought seriously. "I want a chocolate sundae."

"No." James said, without a second of hesitation. Even if he was Carlos' boyfriend now, he still had to protect his younger lover from cavaties.

"Aww! Come on Jamie…Please…pretty please with Cuda products on top." Carlos begged.

"Litos a chocolate sundae is not breakfast, its dessert."

"But, I feel like a Sundae." Carlos begged, giving James, his biggest pouty lips and cute eyes possible.

James bit back a remark about how Carlos was a sweet as a sundae, but he knew that would lead to another round of passionate love making and he knew that Carlos was still tender from the night before. James had no chance of standing his ground. He was the freaking CEO of Diamond cosmetics, he got his way, but he wanted to make his Angel happy. "Fine, but I don't approve."

"YAY! You're the best!" Carlos said, all cheery.

"Yes, yes. I am the best. Do you want to take a shower while I make you breakfast?" he said, while smiling at the happiness on Carlos' face.

"Okay…but…" Carlos turned scarlet, even though there wasn't much light in the room, James could tell what was happening to his lover.

"Angel, what's wrong?" James said in worry.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Carlos said, and quickly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Carlos was feeling at a loss. He felt empty without James and it didn't help that overtime he moved, he could feel the aftermath of their love making dripping down his thighs

James watched as his lover left they bed and noticed that Carlos was walking in a strange way. _Four times for the first time, might have been a bit too much. _He thought, he was almost ready to go help Carlos to the bathroom, but was stopped when he heard his bathroom door gently shut. Then James got out of the bed as soon as he heard the shower turn on and went to make the best chocolate sundae ever, for the best person, ever.

James finished the Sundae in record time, adding extra chocolate sauce and sprinkles, he then proceed to make himself a cup of coffee and he heard a clatter in the bathroom, followed by a thump, like somebody had fallen over. He ran to the bath room and found Carlos In the tub, with the shower turned off and him hard.

"Carlos, are you okay?" He asked, not registering the scene before him.

"James, I feel hot."

"What's wrong? Do you feel sick?" James asked, looked at his lover from top to bottom.

"Jamie… Jamie…I feel…I need you… I want you in me, again. I don't like this feeling." Whimpered Carlos. He needed his James. It scared him how codependent he had become on James after their short reunion. He didn't want to part from the brunette ever again.

With a smirk James let out a soft chuckle. "Baby boy…"James never finished his sentence because the next thing he knew, Carlos was pulling him into the tub, crushing their lips together, letting out a relieved sigh.

The held their lips together, grunting and groaning, savoring all the passion that was released from the fevered kiss. James' hands went straight to Carlos' hair and the back of his neck, pulling the blond closer to his body. Carlos' hand started outlining the hard muscles on James' chest, trying to feel his body heat. Their gasps grew louder and their hunger for each other became undeniable.

James was the one to first part their lips. Still panting he looked into Carlos' dark dilated eyes and asked "Carlos…can…you…we…should….go…"

"Jamie…"Carlos said, with a heated gaze. "Take me to bed."

Within seconds, James lifted Carlos from the tub, bridal style and carried him to the bed. James threw Carlos on the mattress and then fell on top of him, continuing their kisses.

In a matter of seconds, James found himself completely stripped and on top of Carlos. He was kissing the boy, sucking and biting him all over his body. He was ran his hands against the younger boy and tried to get as much as possible. Carlos kept his lips on James', sucking his lips as hard as he possible could. But it wasn't enough he wanted more, he wanted to be connected with James in the most intimate ways possible.

"Jamie…inside…" Carlos whimpered

James started fingering Carlos' hole. He could feel that Carlos was still wet from last night's activities. James out two fingers in, trying to stretch Carlos a little more that the boy could get comfortable, as soon as he did, Carlos started moving himself on James' long, thick fingers.

"Jamie…." Carlos panted, as he rocked and rolled his hips. "Jamie…more…I nee…. …d..Oh! More!" He yelled.

"Litos, you look so hot, babe."

"Mnn..Jamie"

James positioned himself at Carlos' entrance and plunged in.

"Oh God! Even after all we did yesterday, you still so tight!" Screamed James. James Thrust into the smaller boy, with all his might, trying to find his prostate.

"Jamie, you feel so good…so big…OH! Yes! RIGHT THERE!" yelled Carlos as James hit his prostate.

James thrust in faster and harder.

"Harder! Harder _papi! _Harder!" Yelled Carlos

James was super tuned on by Carlos calling him "papi" and hiss thrusts became faster. He roughly thrust into the boy, bring his hand to pump the boy.

"Come on papi! Fuck me! Fuck me hard Jamie….Fuck me hard with your big thick cock…mnnn!" Yelled Carlos as he was on the brink of ecstasy.

James pumped Carlos faster, in time with his thrusts.

"AGHHHH! JAMESSS!" yelled Carlos. His muscles tightened around James' length, clamping the taller boy and pushing him over the edge. Within seconds of Carlos' orgasm, James came hard, in Carlos, filling him to the brink.

"I love you, Litos." James said, as he dropped onto the Latino's body, still inside him, trying to catch his breath.

"I love you too, mi vida." Cooed Carlos, who was also panting and trying to come down from his high.

James loved this new Carlos, who spoke Spanish and called him papi. It really it wonders for his cock…but he still missed his shy, innocent Litos, who had never kissed a guy before him.

"Who are you and what have you done to my innocent Litos?" asked James in mock shock.

"It's still me, Jamie." Carlos giggled, pulling James' face, so that he could kiss the boy.

"My Carlos was innocent was sweet and didn't know how to kiss very well and you kiss like a porn star, are you sure you are my Carlos." Smirked James.

Carlos blushed scarlet and turned his gaze away from James. James was his first kiss, but he wasn't his first conscientious kiss.

James saw right through Carlos and was suddenly filled with a volcano of jealousy "Litos, why won't you look at me?"

"No reason."

"Then look at me." James demanded, his voice growing thick and he gripped Carlos' wrists, bringing them over his head and pinning him on the bed. He was still inside of Carlos and he had him pinned on the mattress.

Carlos didn't budge; he shifted a little, turning his head to face James, but didn't meet James' eyes.

"Litos, I know about Dak." James said, trying to calm the mood.

Carlos didn't dare look at the hazel eyes brunette, instead he whispered; "I'm sorry, I didn't make you my first." And the tears started to pool around his eyes again, sliding off his face and soaking the pillow.

"Angel *sigh*, It was in the past and besides, you are mine now and that's all that matters." James soothed

"Did Logan tell you everything?" Carlos asked. He was scared that Logan had told James about the whole pregnant thing.

"He told me that you weren't a virgin anymore. I was so pissed that I was going to kill the guy that took your v-card…but you were still under aged and I convinced myself, if you were happy, I would do everything in my power to keep you that way."

"You make me happy." Carlos stated, putting his head on James' shoulder, turning his body, so he was able to cuddle with the bigger man.

"And you make me happy." James said, giving Carlos a toothy grin, then kissing his forehead.

"Good. Now, Jamie, can you carry me down? I don't think I can feel my legs." Carlos said, giggling.

James obliged and helped Carlos. They got down to the Kitchen and Carlos' ice-cream sundae was melted. James looked at Carlos, who was pouting at the sight of his tarnished dessert.

"I'll make you another one, baby."

'Okay!" Carlos said, all perked up again. James set Carlos down on the counter chair.

"Um…where are your parents?" James asked. It was almost noon and he hadn't seen then since the conference. Well, James didn't live in his old house anymore. He lived closer to the company in one of the employee pent houses. It wasn't uncommon for Carlos' parents to be away, but he thought that they would be home.

"They went on a conference in Barbados." Carlos said, watching James make another Sundae for him. James was wearing his boxer and that was it. Carlos was also wearing his boxers, but he liked staring at James.

"Cool…Carlos, I know this is eight years overdue and we are doing things completely backwards…but would you like to go on a date with me?"

Carlos smiled. He had been waiting to hear that for eight years, ever since he had asked out Kendall and Logan for each other. "I would love to. Can we go tomorrow? I think I will be able to feel my legs tomorrow."

James chuckled, nodding his head and giving Carlos his favourite dessert.

* * *

Should I end the story here or add a few more chapters and make it an official mpreg?

Well, you know what to do, if you want to help me!

Review please and I am open to any suggestions about the story and the plot line.

Love Susuki :)


	4. Chapter 4

LoveSparkle: I think you are ruining other reviewers for me :) Well, since you will be reading this..yep! More Jarlos! Well, I wanted an mpreg and I already wrote the scene before I started the story...so yeah :) I think this will have a few more chapters left and them I will start a new one! I haven't forgotten about "Please don't ever leave me," I'kl update that one very soon! Oh and LoveSparkle, please don't ever leave me 0.0. Oh and thanks for warning me about the Jack and Henry thing. This fic was supposed to be for Criminal Minds, if you don't watch it, well it's very morbid, but it's a good thriller:) So thanks! :)

P.s You were right about one of the many continents, but I come a continent starting with A and my nationality belongs in that continent ;) At least tell me how old you think I am and how old you are...I'm curious :)

I hope you like this chapter!

KatelynLovesPenaAndMaslow: Thanks for reviewing! Dude, I love your profile picture, where did you get it? WEll, you got your wish and this is now officially an mpreg :)

AlaskaAby: I know you are a guest, an probably won't see this, but thank you for reviewing :) Oh and what do you wan to see in that 6 year time skip?

THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Work on Monday had gone better, this time there was no yelling Carlos and James was more relaxed. He hoped that Carlos wasn't too tired after their late night activities, and if anything happened to Carlos he would most likely kill himself…_but Los would get angry at me again._

They had gone on their date on Sunday and as Carlos predicted, he was able to feel his legs again. James had decided to take Carlos to the Science and Technology museum. They were having a show of the stars and the solar system and he knew that Carlos had never been to that museum. They enjoyed their date. They held hands through the entire evening. They gave each other pecks and kisses, here and there. James acted like the complete gentleman and held doors open for Carlos and pulled out his chair when they went for dinner. It was the perfect first date. Carlos and he enjoyed themselves and they were finally together…but James still had his little insecurities.

It was lunch and James decided to take Carlos out. He walked into the Technicians room and found Carlos and Dak giggling about something. James knew he had nothing to be worried about but, look at Dak! He was hot, even he thought so and he only had eyes for Carlos! Dak out his hands around Carlos shoulders and they kept giggling. They were on the computer and it looked like Carlos was running a programme. An inferno of jealousy awakened inside James and he put on his business face.

"Ahem, ahem." He siad.

Both Carlos and Dak turned to face him. Carlos gave James a heartwarming smile and Dak looked a little scared.

"Hi Jamie." Carlos chirped. James felt better immediately, but he was still angry at the way Dak's arm was around HIS CARLOS.

"Hi Los…Are you done, with work?" he asked.

"Yeah, almost, after we run this firewall and update the system, we should be out of your hair." Carlos said.

James gave an internal pout. _I don't want you out of my hair. "_Okay…um do you want to grab lunch?" James asked.

Carlos gave James a sorry look and gestured to Dak. "Sorry, Jamie. I promised Dak I would have lunch with him." Carlos said.

James face fell and he felt like a ton of brick had hit him, hard. "Oh…okay."

"Wanna come with?" Carlos asked.

James thought for a minute. He knew that if he did go, he would probably end up bashing Dak's head into the nearest wall…so…"No, I'll see you tonight?" James asked. They had been spending lots of time together and James needed that time, it was time he needed to make up to Carlos…But what if Carlos and Dak spend more time together and Carlos decides that James is not what he wants! Damn! He did not think this through, if he went, then he could keep an eye on Carlos.

"Yes Jamie." Carlos said, smiling and he blew James a kiss, which, of course melted James.

"Okay, see you tonight." James said, giving Carlos a small wave walking away. James had a plan.

"Bye." Called out Carlos.

"Why did you lie to him?" Dak asked, in confusing. "We don't have any lunch planes." Dak knew about their relationship. When they were dating, Carlos talked about James…a lot. Dak felt like he had a lot to live up to and he couldn't. Carlos only had eyes for James.

"I wanted to see how he reacted. James doesn't like out people touching me." Carlos said, his eyes going to Dak's arm, still around his shoulder.

"Sorry. Is he really possessive?"

"He was, when we were kids. He used to beat up the kids that made me cry or were mean to me." Carlos said nonchalantly.

Dak was terrified. "Won't he be mad, when he finds out you are lying to him?"

"Nope, because we are going to lunch and if I know my Jamie, as well as I do, then so is he."

**LINE BREAK**

Carlos and Dak went to the mall and straight to the food court. As Carlos had predicted, James was following them. After so long, he was amazed that the elder hadn't found out that Carlos also knew that James followed him. Like the first time Carlos was going to go to school alone. He had to beg his parents and James to let him be a big boy and they finally gave in, but James, sweet, sweet James had followed him to school, making sure that he was out of harm's way. Carlos knew the minute he got out of the door. He didn't know why, but he could feel James close by and Carlos learned from an early age to trust his senses.

Carlos gave a little chuckle, he saw James in an outfit and it made him crack up. He knew that James was watching Carlos and Dak like a hawk and he was feeling a little evil today…besides James left him for eight years, he still needed his payback. Carlos scooted closer to Dak, so their shoulders were touching and he started to giggle obnoxiously.

"What are you doing?" Dak asked, feeling really self-conscience.

"Look in front of you. You see that guy with the black beard, shades and leather Jacket?" Carlos asked, leaning over to Dak's ear making it look like he was going to kiss him.

Dak nodded, trying not to be obvious. "What about him?"

"That's my Jamie."

Dak's eyes grew to size of sauce pans. He knew that James and Carlos did some crazy things growing up…but he never imagined.

"Adorable, isn't he?" Carlos stated, awe struck. "Dak, can you do me a favor?"

"What, playing in this sick twisted possessive game isn't enough for you?" Dak asked sarcastically quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, this isn't sick or twisted, it's cute that he's jealous of you and…I kinda want to make him suffer, a little." Carlos.

"If you want to make him suffer, why don't you tell him about all the guys you dated?" Dak asked rolling his eyes. He had done that with his current boyfriend and wow! They had some pretty amazing 'you are mine' sex. _Ah, sweet memories._

"I've only been with you and the doofous sitting right there." Carlos said looking towards James.

"*Sigh* Am I going to survive this?" Dak asked, worried for his own wellbeing.

"Um…I'll take full responsibility, now follow my lead."

Dak complied.

They started eating and Dak felt weird being watched, Carlos didn't seem to notice and went his merry way. Carlos then made a weird moaning noise when he took a bit of his corn dog and then put some to his own mouth. Dak got a message and took a bite. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see James clenching his fists, his knuckles going white and his jaw tightening. Dak gulped.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

Carlos and Dak continued their charade for ten more minutes, and Dak kept sneaking glances at James. James was completely stone still, his knuckles were scary white and he did look like he belonged to a scary bike gang. Carlos sensed Dak's fear and to be honest, this was no fun, if he couldn't see James' reaction. Carlos sighed; he was going to be in for it when he got home. James was probably going to be raging about this…but since, technically he was spying on Carlos, they were almost even. _I don't want to be even, I want to make him suffer, just a little bit._

Carlos turned to Dak one last time and looked him in the eyes. "Dak, are you okay to finish up at the office?" Carlos asked.

"You finished everything before coming to lunch." Dak said.

"I know, but the small stuff." Carlos asked

"It's updating as we speak." Dak said, giving Carlos a tooth grin.

Carlos chuckled. "That's great. You wouldn't mind if I didn't come back with you, right?"

"Have fun with your man." Dak said coolly, spilling an arm around Carlos. "And that's for free." Dak said giving Carlos a wink.

"Thanks Dak." Carlos said

"Anytime, Litos, anytime."

Carlos said his goodbye to Dak and walked over to James. He sat right in front of the bearded brunette. His arms crossed, a little smirk playing on his face. James was still as a statue, surely Carlos couldn't know it was him, he was unrecognizable!

"So, I saw you staring at me." Carlos said, keeping his eyes locked on the back shades. "You should know, I have a boyfriend." Carlos smirked.

"Uh…"

"He's really hot. He has short brown hair that's spiked; he has gorgeous hazel eyes, which I could stare into forever and a great smile... he has his own little smile for me. He's a little possessive of me…but I don't mind. He had trust issues, I can live with that. He likes to follow me, when he thinks I don't know it's him and he likes wearing fake beards and scaring the crap out of my friends." Carlos said giving James a cold look.

"Um…Hi." Said James defeated.

"Hi. If you wanted to come along, you could have just come along. I did offer." Carlos said, sternly.

"I know…it's just…I *sigh* first tell me how you knew it was me." James asked. He was sure that Carlos never saw this outfit before.

"Kendall gave you those shades, on your 14th birthday. The fake beard, you took from the junior play and I gave you that leather jacket on your 17th birthday. I told you, you would grow into it." Said Carlos, giving him boyfriend an up to down look.

James face-palmed himself and turned over to look at Dak, trying to make his leave, when he looked, Dak had already left and James realized that he had been played…like a fiddle. "You played me."

"Yeah baby, I did." Carlos said.

"That was mean," James pouted. He looked weird pouting with a beard, but it was still cute to Carlos.

"No baby, it wasn't mean. Mean is when I don't share my gummy bears with you, mean is when you started dating Ursula, when you knew I liked you, and mean is me not talking to you. That was just simple fun." Carlos retorted. Hey, eight years did things to a person.

"I…I…I…"

"I know you are sorry." Carlos said, patting James' hands and giving them a little squeeze.

"I didn't mean to spy." James said, looking at their hands.

"I know you didn't…I know you wouldn't have been able to control yourself." Carlos let out a chuckle. "I just remembered the time when I was eight and Steve MacArthur from gym hugged me. The minute you saw, you pushed him away and you were fourteen! That was hilarious, he got so scared of you…he never played with me again." Carlos said, laughing at the memory. "You know, you didn't have to push him to the ground."

"He was hugging you. I'm the only one allowed to hug you…and your parent" James said, griping onto Carlos' hands.

"Okay baby." Carlos agreed. "So…I'm done with my work, Dak went back to finish uup the little touches and we're done… wanna go home?" Carlos said, sultrily.

James looked at his watch and it was almost 3:00pm, _Shit! _He cursed. He had a meeting in 15 minutes. He let out a sigh. "Sorry Angel, I have a meeting in 15."

Carlos pouted, crossing his arms over his chest again and looking exactly like a 12 year old. "No fair." Carlos continued pouting and James chuckled. "Then, can you give me a drive back to work? I guess I'll help Dak finish up."

"Sure Angel. Oh and Angel…"

"Yeah."

"If I see that that jackasses arms fucking wrapped around you or talking to you as close as you were a moment ago…I will not hesitate to saw his limbs off and I will lock _you up _in a shed and have my way with you." James said, dangerously.

"Threat or promise?" Carlos asked, giving James an innocent look.

"Both.

**LINE BREAK**

James ended the meeting early and was waking back to the Technicians room.

Meanwhile…

"Have you told him about the baby?" Dak asked

"There was no baby, so there was nothing to tell about." Carlos said.

"Carlos, you thought you were pregnant and the stick gave a positive sign."

"No, one stick gave me a positive sign and you know it was a false positive"

"…I know…What do you think would have happened…you know, if you were pregnant?"

"I think that I would have had the baby…and I would have forced myself to fall in love with you." Carlos realized what he had said. "I…I.."

"I knew Carlos. You only had eyes for him…I just want you to know that I really did love you…you know, when we were together."

"Thank you. I really, really liked you too, it's just…James…he was my first love."

"I know, but it's all good now. You got your man and I'm pregnant, with my man's baby."

Carlos' mouth dropped and he couldn't believe his ears. It explains why he was talking about the whole pregnancy thing.

Dak laughed at Carlos' reaction, it was time for some splainin'; "I've been dating Jett since I came back home. It was our one year anniversary on Saturday, actually." Dak explained, smiling a tooth grin. "I found out today; I'm pregnant…and don't worry, I tested it three times and I did use three different brands and they all came out positive." Dak said, placing a hand on his stomach and smiling at it.

Carlos' eyes widened and he was completely shocked. "Wow. Congratulations! Wow…" Carlos Cheered and gave Dak a hug, careful not to put too much pressure on his stomach.

"Thanks." Dak said, returning the hug.

"Do you know how far along you are?" Carlos asked, letting go of Dak, sacred he might hurt the baby.

"Well, I've been suspicious for about three weeks now, but I can't be sure. I have a doctor's appointment after work, so I will find out then and I get the sonogram!" Dak said excitedly

"Have you told Jett, yet?" Carlos asked

"Nope. I'm going to surprise him, when I get home. I don't think this news should be delivered on the phone…besides…I'm not sure how he will react to this…I mean, I'm over the moon. I've always wanted kids…but Jett and I, we haven't talked about it…and…and…" Dak broke down in sobs. He was really scared. Dak knew Jett loved him and would do anything for him, but Jett was away on work for a long time. He would be in town for the next few days, but he had a photo shoot to do in New York and he would be gone again for a week. Dak didn't know how to deal with that. He loved Jett, but the constant travelling was getting to him. He didn't care if absence made the heart grow fonder, it just sucked.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay. Shhh." Soothed Carlos.

Dak continued to cry into Carlos' chest, until his tears had dried up. Carlos looked up at the clock and it was almost 6:00pm. The system was checked, updated and protected, their job was done. Time to go.

"Dakky, do you want me to come to the doctor's with you?" Carlos asked, not trusting Dak to do it himself, sides' they only brought Carlos' car.

Dak nodded and got up to get his things.

And all the while…James was listening. As soon as he heard Dak cry, he decided to leave. He had plans for Carlos and needed some straight answers.

**LINE BREAK**

"Dak. Dak, wake up, buddy, we're at the doctor's." Carlos said, gently shaking Dak awake. He gives a sleepy Dak a smile and turns off his car. "It's time to see your baby."

Dak gives Carlos a sleepy smile and let's himself out of the car. Dak is able to take two steps, but then a spiral of darkness bombards him and loses his senses. Carlos notices and runs to Dak before he hits the ground.

"Dak? DAK!DAK! Someone HELP!

**LINE BREAK**

Dak stirred. He couldn't remember what happened, but he remembered walking out of Carlos' car and then…blank. He turned from side to side, wondering where he was. He saw that he was hooked to an ivy-drip and Carlos was there, worried.

"Hi." Dak managed.

Carlos looked up and gave Dak a tired smile. "Hi. How are you feeling?" Carlos asked

"I feel tired and…my baby!" Dak's hands flew to his stomach, praying to god that he hadn't done anything to harm his baby.

"The babies are fine, Dak. The doctor said that you fainted because you were too fatigued and you need some sleep and less stress." Carlos said, smiling. Carlos dug into his pockets and took out a sonogram picture.

"Ba…bab…babies…plural, as in more than one?" Dak stuttered. A smile graced itself on Dak's gorgeous face and he started rubbing his stomach. Dak looked at the picture Carlos gave him and he saw them. Two tiny dots. They were his baby. "Wow…I'm going to be a daddy…or does this make me a mommy?" he questioned.

Carlos laughed, only Dak could do that in this types of situation. Suddenly, Dak's bedroom door flew open, and there stood a frantic looking Jett. He was panting and beads of sweat were running down his forehead. His T-shirt was stuck to his body, because of the sweat and you could see his defined muscles. His short brown hair was spiked, but was starting to fall flat. As soon as he walked in, his eyes found Dak's and he ran to his lover.

"Oh my God, Dak!" Jett said. He ran into Dak's open arms, holding the blond with a death grip. "Carlos called me. Please, please, please tell me you are going to be okay." Jett said, breathing in his lover.

Dak looked at Carlos, wondering if he told Jett about the babies. Carlos shook his head from side to side, mouthing '_if I was in the hospital, I'd want James with me and this is your chance!' _

Dak nodded and Carlos excused himself.

"I'm okay, Jetty…well, sort of." Dak said. He pushed Jett to sit on the bed and held Jett's hands.

"Sort of…what the hell does that mean?" Jett asked, holding his hands to Dak's face and inspecting him all over.

Dak let out a chuckle. "I'm fine baby, I just fainted."

"My baby is not fine if he fainted!" Jett said, holding Dak's hands.

Dak was happy with Jett's choice of words, now to see how Jett would react…"Jett, baby…I have something to tell you." Dak, said softening his eyes and looking into Jett's brown ones. "Baby, are you okay if _I'm_ not your baby anymore?" _Damn! I should have thought this through._

"A…are you breaking up with m…..m….me?" Jett asked, his grip on Dak's hands tightening. "Be….becuase there is no way in hell, I letting that fucking happen." Jett said, dead serious.

_Well, at least he's never going to leave me. _"Baby. I'm not breaking up with you, and there is no way, period, you are getting rid of me." Dak said smiling. Jett loosened his grip on Dak's hands and Dak guided his boyfriend's hand to his stomach, hoping that the gesture was enough to get Jett to understand. "Now, think about what I said; Is if okay if I'm not your _only _baby, anymore?"

Jett's eyes grew and if he was a cartoon, they would have popped out of his head. Jett looked at his boyfriend and then at his stomach. _Woah…"A_…a…a…a…a…a…a…a…a…a b…b… …baby?"

Before Dak could correct him, Jett got very dizzy and now he was the one that would consumed by a spiral of darkness, well, it was because of joy he fainted. _I'm going to be a dad! WOO HOO._

_Well, he took it better than I expected._ Dak thought. Dak turned around, inspecting his room, he found the nurses button and pressed it. _I wonder how he'll be when he finds out we're having twins._

"Yes? How may I help you?" The nurse asked. She gave Dak a soft smile and looked over his chart and then to the fainted boy that was lying across Dak.

"Well, you see, I told my boyfriend he was going to be a dad and he…um…fainted." Dak explained.

The young nurse gave a chuckle and walked over to Jett. She checked his eyes with one of those light pens and saw that they were okay, then she did what most people on TV would do…She slapped him…hard. Dak winced when he heard the sound, but was grateful that it managed to wake up his boyfriend.

"OWW!" Jett yelled.

"Well, I guess my work is done." She said, clapping her hands, as if there was dirt on them.

"Wait, don't go yet…I still have to tell him something and I knowing him, he's been known to follow a trend."

The nurse nodded and patiently waited for Jett to remember what happened. "A baby." Jett said looking at Dak.

Dak shook his head from side to side and Jett frowned. "Babies."

"Babies." Jett said again. Dak nodded his head vigorously. "Babies." Jett said, looking from Dak to his belly to his face. Again Dak nodded. "Babies! I'm going to be a dad!" Jett said , happily and then he fainted.

"I told you." Siad Dak turning to the nurse, who was ready to slap Dak again.

**LINE BREAK**

Carlos went back home, ready to tell James of his new discovery and just cuddle. He got home and saw that the light to his hose were on. _James must be home._ Carlos walked through the door and:-

"You are MINE!" James growled from deep inside his throat and violently pushed Carlos against the wall as soon as the door was closed. Carlos had no time to even breathe before James crushed his lips against Carlos'

"Jamie…" Carlos tried to reason with him, but he simply turned the Latino around and him pinned between the hard wall and his hard chest. James used one hand to yank Carlos' pants off, ripping Carlos' underwear in one swift move, while he used the other to undo his zipper.

Not even a heartbeat later he was plunging inside Carlos, pounding into him like a jackhammer. Carlos cried out in pain, in need and pleasure. It hurt to have him inside like that, raw and unprepared, but the pure eroticism of the moment was not lost to Carlos. As soon as Carlos felt his nipples being played with, he let out a lusty moan.

"Jamie…" Carlos tried again, his voice choked with pain and pleasure at his constant ramming.

"You are mine." James growled again and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of my neck, marking Carlos, over and over again, with every painful and delicious thrust. Carlos was powerless to do anything but push back into James and demand more. Carlo felt his body react to James' every attention and threw his head back onto James' shoulder to allow him better access.

"Mine!" James growled again, in between bites. Carlos felt him draw blood and lost it. He was still very scared of blood and he didn't like the thought of there being any blood, while the two of there were making love…_Why is James being so possessive, I thought we had this talk._

Carlos didn't have time to think. James kept his constant pace, ramming Carlos against the wall, making his come hard, so hard it hurt. Carlos screamed out James' name. His body became limp. Still, James did not give in, he kept ramming into Carlos, possessing the younger man. Not even two minutes later Carlos came screaming again and felt James unload inside of him. They came so hard.

James kneeled behind Carlos, bringing the two of them down together, on his lap, never getting pulling out. "You're mine, Los. Only mine. No one gets to touch you. EVER!" He growled and turned my face to his. He made me look him in the eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Carlos tried, he was scared to see James like this, not that he hadn't seen James like this, it was just scary to see James like this.

"I heard you and Dak talking…you thought you were pregnant…" James said, burring his face into Carlos' shoulder.

Carlos felt a pang of guilt; he hadn't wanted James to find out this way. "James, I was sixteen, I was scared…I didn't know." Carlos tried.

"Carlos, when you get pregnant, it's going to be my kid. Nobody else's. MINE!" James growled.

"Okay, baby. Okay." Carlos said. He turned his body and kissed the top of James' head. Carlos smiled at his boyfriend, content with his life. Carlos stayed in his daze until me caught sight of the blood dripping from his shoulder and Carlos lost it…

* * *

Please, please, please, please tell me what you think?

I hope you guys liked it. Feel free to inform me of any errors :)


	5. Chapter 5

LoveSparkle: Awe, you seriously are the sweetest, EVER! Well, I don't think I will stop writing any time soon, but exam season is coming up, so updates will be sporadic, sorry :(

Well, you got it right, I'm in my teens :) Cool, you're in your teens too. Well, I guess I just made a new friend :)

Yeah, i thought James spying on them was funny too, I wish I could have made it funnier, but I guess I just have to keep trying :)

Seriously, don't leave me. :) And...sorry for being so needy *blushes*

oh, PS

Guest: Thank you for your review and I cleared up all the Henry bits, thank you for mentioning them, I thought I got all of them, but I guess I missed some. :) I hope yo enjoy this chapter

waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092: OMG, the writer of A Heart to Heart with a Plastic Surgeon actually reviewed my story! I am so fangirling, right now! The answer to your question will be in the story, not in this chapter, but soon. Thank you for reviewing and review this chapter, please :)

AND TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO LIKES THIS STORY, BUT WON'T REVIEW,,,,,,,*Clears throat* PLEASE REVIEW!

P.S Sorry this chapter is a bit short, i promise the next one will be longer and a lot better, story wise :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Los?" James called out. "CARLOS? CARLOS?" James shook Carlos, frightened that the younger had fainted. "LOS! WAKE UP!" he cried. He's Los had to be okay. He had to be. James quickly scanned Carlos for any ph ysical injuries and saw the bite mark he made, dripping blood. _Shit. You fucking moron. _

James got the two of them dressed quickly; making sure that he had cleaned every inch of Carlos. He quickly carried Carlos, bridal style and brought him inside his bedroom, making sure that his Angel was comfortable. _Idiot. Why did you have to do that? Why? You were supposed to protect him, not hurt him. Please Los, please be okay. Please, please be okay._

He got his phone out and dialed his cousin. "Logan? There's something wrong with Carlos."

**LINE BREAK**

" You are an idiot." Logan said. "You knew he's Hemophobic, why'd you have to bite through his skin?"

"I…um…it's…I was um…why didn't you tell me that Carlos thought he was pregnant?" James said, turning the tables.

Logan let out a sigh. "You were probably going to kill Dak cause they had sex and if I told you that Carlos might have been pregnant, I was positive you would." He explained, while checking Carlos' blood pressure. "He's going to be fine. Just let him sleep for a while and NO MORE biting him." Logan said sternly.

James nodded, turning his attention to his angel, stroking his hair. Carlos looked pale and drained; he had only seen Carlos like that when he had a fever. _What the fuck is wrong with me? Why do I keep hurting him? Not even a week since we've gotten back together and this happens. _James kneels next to Carlos' bed. "I'm sorry Litos. I am so sorry." He chants.

Logan takes pity on him and rubs his shoulder, assuring him that it's going to be okay. "You know he's only ever had feeling for you? I never told you this, but Carlos and Dak broke up because Carlos didn't love Dak and Dak knew. It's wasn't because they were going away to College... Of all the James Diamond things you have done, leaving Carlos was the most stupid." Logan said.

"I know." James replied, never leaving his eyes from Carlos.

Carlos started moving and James held Carlos' hands tightly. "hmm." Carlos said, trying to move.

"Litos?...Litos, baby?" James called out.

"Hmmm…How…many times…have I called you an idiot?" Carlos managed in a dry, amused voice.

James smile, connecting their foreheads and pampering Carlos with butterfly kisses. "Too many times to count." James replied.

"Hmmm." Carlos said, dropping his eyes again. He seemed really tired.

"I'm sorry." James said. "I shouldn't have done that."

"I enjoyed it…there's nothing to be sorry about…" Carlos said, stroking James' back, trying to calm him. He turned his eyes around the room and saw Logan there. "Hi Logie." Carlos said. He smiled at his brunette friend and something clicked in his head. "Why didn't you tell me you knew where James was?" he asked, his voice still heavy and dry.

Logan bit his lips, not sure what to say. "I'm sorry Los. I promised James I wouldn't."

"it's not Logan's fault, I didn't want him to tell you and I would much rather you forget about me than be reminded of how much of a douche I was." James said, lying on his side, next to Carlos.

"I really am sorry, Los." Logan explained.

Carlos looked at his frightened boyfriend and his sorry friend. He sighed, there was no amount of shouting that could bring back the past, so he let it go. "Just…the next time he leaves me, promise me you will tell me where he goes." Carlos said to Logan.

James immediately shot his head up, looking Carlos night in the eyes, his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not leaving you again."

"…" Carlos didn't say anything. He stared at his ceiling, recalling all the events of that night…

_Flash back_

_Carlos had last period free, so he decided to go wait in James' car, since James also had the same schedule as him. As he was walking to the parking lot, he was thinking about what Logan had told him_._ And since Logan was always right, Carlos had one month to make something of his and James's relationship, or else James would feel guilty…and he was also thinking what to get James for his 18__th__ birthday._

_Carlos walked to the spot where James usually parked his car and saw that there was no car there. He looked around the parking lot for a black Prius and he didn't see one. Carlos felt his heart beat quicken, but _he wouldn't leave without me, unless it was an emergency, _Carlos thought to himself. He ran around the parking lot, looking for James' car, but nothing. Carlos ran back inside the school building and went to find Logan. He had Study Hall with Kendall. He got up to them, panting, his mind giving him a million thoughts and his heart beating with worry._

_"Guys, have you seen James?" Carlos asked._

_"Sorry Los, haven't seen him since Homeroom." Answered Kendall._

_"Maybe he went home?" Logan interjected._

_"But, he'd never leave without me, he would always tell me if he was going to leave…" replied Carlos._

_Carlos took out his phone and called James…_

_"The number you are trying to reach is currently out of service, please try again later." Said the operator._

_Carlos' heart sank…this had never happened before. _

_Kendall and Logan both witnessed how pale the tan boy had gotten and all three of them swiftly made their way to Kendall's car._

_Carlos practically flew out of Kendall's car and ran to the Diamond residence. He knocked on the door repeatedly and pressed the bell, more time than he could remember._

_The door opened, but it was not James that answered, it was Kelly, Mrs Diamond's Secretary. "Hi Carlos" She greeted him with a warm smile._

_"Hi Kelly, is James here?" Carlos asked, panicking, he didn't have a good feeling about this._

_"No sweetie, he actually just left." Kelly answered_

_"Do you know where he is or when he's be back? I can't reach him phone." _

_Kelly gave Carlos a sympathetic look. "Carlos, James left. His mother told me that he was going to finish school somewhere else. He's not coming back to Minnesota." Kelly answered._

_Carlos' stomach knotted in painful twists. Tears crept into his eyes and the sting of the abandonment was too much for Carlos to handle. He sobbed, flooding his face with water, his small body hunched over the pavement of the Diamond Residence and he stared quivering. _

_End Flashback _

"Carlos, I'm not leaving you again." James said.

"I…I always thought that would never leave me." Carlos began. "The day you left, my world came crashing down…I realized then that I had depended on you for everything. You tell me that you aren't leaving, but how can you be sure, what if next time you face a bigger obstacle than our age gap? What are you going to do then?" Carlos asked, never taking his eyes of the ceiling.

"I won't leave you. Carlos, you have to believe me. I know what I did was stupid, but there won't be a next time." James said, trying to guide Carlos' face to look at him.

"Okay, James." Carlos said, he felt his eye lids pull themselves down. He was tired. "Okay." Carlos said and drifted back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Thank you for reading:)

Please review and please read my new story; In Secret!

Love Susuki


	6. Chapter 6

LoveSparkle - Hi Guardian Angel! How ya been? Thank you for reviewing on that new story! You are the best! Love you :)

waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092: I know what you mean, they'd only been together a few days, issues of James leaving were bound out come up sooner or later and her you find out why! Oh and sorry about the...spoiler!

KatelynLovesPenaAndMaslow Here is you update! Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm sleepy and depressed.

I Love KL- I like your name Fernando. Believe me I think it's sad too, I'm the one writing this and I know the whole story! How do you think I feel?

InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere Cool name and here's the update! Please review again and tell me what you think

Purple-Soda-Art: HAHAHAHAHA! Reading all your comments really brightened my day. Thank you :) And I'm happy I'm some type of inspiration to someone :) You are soo sweet, hope you like this story and if you like this, you should read Please don't Leave me. It's a jarlos/Kogan story, it's an mpreg!

Sarah: Read your review, exams re okay, I don't know how well I'm doing but I think I'm coping...Read and review!

AND THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"He doesn't trust me, Logan." James spoke, stroking his Angel's hair.

"You left him without saying a word and you've been back together, how long? 3 days? It's going to take a lot more than 3 days to fix the mess you made. 8 years isn't a joke, James. You should have seen him…He was so broken. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, and he kept his phone close, praying that you would call and every night, until your year was supposed to graduate, he left his window open, hopping that you'd come through it. When you left him, you took the cute lovable, energetic boy with you. Dak brought some of it back, but he was never the same."

"He was twelve, I was eighteen, what else was I supposed to do? I know myself, Logan. I know that one of us would have ended up hurt."

"It turned out; Carlos was the one that was at the short end of the stick. That's my point, if you were going to break his heart, why did you even start a relationship with him? Why didn't you wait until he was age appropriate?" Logan reasoned

"I couldn't h-help it." James stuttered. "Look at him, Loges. He's mine, he's been mine since he was born, he was born for me and no one else…And I was for him. That night he looked so sad and he said he loved me…more than a brother… I couldn't control is anymore…"

Logan sighed. "I wish you would stop doing things on impulse."

"Me too." James said, looked at his Angel. "I love him, Logan."

"I never said you didn't " Logan replied, packing up his statoscope. "James, can I ask for a favour?"

"Yeah, sure?" James said, only paying attention to the sleeping beauty in his arms.

"Can I have your keys to your apartment?" Logan asked, quietly.

"Huh? Sure, but why?" James said, turning back to Logan.

Logan sighed again, his body language became heavy and the atmosphere turned cold and depressing. "Kendall and I aren't speaking." He said, choking up.

"What's wrong?" James asked in concern.

"It's…It's…It's just that ever since the accident…he's been acting…different. I don't know, he's not the boy who I fell in love with. I think I know what he's thinking and it's the complete opposite. I don't know what to do anymore. He said he needed space and that to be is saying that he doesn't want to be with me, so I'm going to respect his wishes and I've been living in a hotel for a week and I'm sick of it, so your apartment is the next best thing" Logan explained, his face stoic.

"What! How come I didn't know about this? One week! I didn't even know you guys were having problems!" James exclaimed.

"Jamie, it's not your job to fix our problems." Logan said, giving James a sad smile.

"But you tow are my favourite cousins! Of course it's my job!"

Logan sighed. "Can I have the keys?" Logan asked

"Oh, yeah, sure. Give me a sec." James got out of bed slowly, careful not to wake up Carlos. He headed to his own house for his keys and left Logan with a sleeping Carlos, or so he thought. James left through the front door of Carlos' house, which was rare for him. As soon as the Logan heard the door shut he turned his attention to Carlos.

"You shouldn't pretend to be sleep only to eavesdrop." He said with a smirk.

"I hate that you know me so well." Carlos said, sitting up. "…Do you really think he won't leave me again?"

"He never wanted to in the first place, now that he has you, I don't think you'll ever get rid of him" Logan chuckled.

Carlos offered a smile, looking back at his older best friend. "How are you and Kendall doing?"

Logan sighed again. "Honestly, I think he wants to break up. I mean, everything sets him off, we don't talk anymore, he's always at hokey practice and he doesn't even touch me! Him, Kendall Knight! The boy who couldn't keep his hands to himself the first time we went out as a couple!" Logan raged. Logan had always let go of all self-control when Carlos was around.

"If I remember correctly, you couldn't keep your hands off him as well." Carlos said. "Have you talked to him about it?"

"Yes! And he said that he can't deal with this 'drama' and that he needed is space!" Logan fumed.

"Wow, harsh." Carlos said in sympathy, if James ever said that to him, he was sure to kill James and then himself, so he knew how Logan was feeling.

"Oh and do you know what the worst part of this is? He's blaming this 'bump in our relationship' on me! All of a sudden I'm too 'needy' and I 'understand him'" Logan continued, drawing air quotations in the air quoting Kendall's issues.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything, I went to our room, packed my stuff and checked into a hotel."

"For a week? Why didn't you come over to my place?"

"Um…Los if you remember correctly, you weren't in Minnesota a week ago!" Logan yelled

"Oh…right…Then why didn't you go stay with James?"

"Because I didn't want Kendall to find me! I changed my schedule at the hospital and I told the staff if anyone by the name Kendall Knight was looking for me to tell him I was not around. I don't want to talk to him, see him or hear from him…" Logan said, looking at his feet.

"Because you are scared you'll forgive him?" Carlos said understanding his situation

Logan nodded. "I love him too much to lose him, but I need him to feel the same plain I've been feeling for the past few years." Tears swelled in Logan's eyes and he sucked in his breath, blinking a few times. "You know…he proposed to me…right before the accident…he surprised me at the hospital. I didn't have time to come home and it seemed like we hadn't seen each other for months and he showed up at the crack of dawn with coffee and an Apple-cinnamon muffin for me and he actually put the ring in the muffin. At the time I thought it was the cutest, cheesiest thing he'd ever done, but he got down on one knee and said the most beautiful proposal speech, ever, before I could say anything my colleagues said yes for me and then my attending gave me the rest of the week off to celebrate and we did." Logan was lost in nostalgia…remember the faithful events of that night. A smile appeared on his pale face.

"How long has this thing been going on?"

"A year of his knee got busted, he was motivated to keep skating at any cost, the coach saw how motivated was and gave him the job as assistant coach! Oh did I tell you? He's already the head coach for the LA Wilds, the youngest coach there is!" Logan beamed. "But, he can't skate anymore and that was his first passion, he loved coaching, but I know he'd rather play. Anyway it started when he got the job and it seems like he has a problem with everything and then when he became the coach, he never home and that coming from me is serious." It was true, Logan's job kept him from being home too early. "And he wouldn't answer my calls and now I'm not answering his. So, it's been a few months since everything happened…"

"Do you want him to come after you?" Carlos said, knowing that that what he would have wanted James to do.

Logan hesitated before answering, but slowly nodded his head.

"Has he tried to call you?"

"The first few days, yeah…then I blocked his number…." Logan whispered.

"And you expect him to know where you are hiding and come barging in to claim you again?" Carlos said sarcastically.

"That's why I'm going to stay at James' place, that way at least me may figure out where I am, without the need to talk to me!"

"You are testing him, Logan."

"He's not the same! He's not the Knight and shining armor I fell in love with! He works all the time, he treats me like I'm not there, he not my Kendall!" Logan screamed. Tears poured down his face. Carlos reached Logan and soothed the boy by hugging him.

"It's going to be okay Logie." Carlos soothed

Logan cried into Carlos shoulder , letting the smaller man into his own misery. Loga just didn't know what to do anymore. He just wanted his Kendall back. He just wanted Kendall…but Kendall had to prove himself first or else he wouldn't let him back into his life. He'd known the pattern well enough to know that if he wasn't willing to change the first time, the second time would be much worse and the third time would be heart breaking, until one day one of them would just leave, like Logan's father did with him.

"Okay Loges, here you are." Said James as he walked into Carlos' room not expecting the smaller boy to be up and comforting his baby cousin. He stops on his tracks angry that Carlos was hugging Logan. He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. He knew that he had nothing to worry about, but the look of compassions and sympathy and love on Carlos' face were enough to drive James crazy. James only wanted Carlos to ever look at him with love, no one else…James looked at Logan and saw that his baby cousin was bawling his eyes out, his mouth pressed against Carlos' shoulders, which pissed off James even more, but he knew Logan was hurting so he kept the anger to himself. "Loges you okay?" James called.

Logan turned his head in response to James' question and looked at his older cousin with a pained expression. It was enough to make James' anger and jealousy go away. Logan shook his head from side to side.

James looked at Carlos, who mouthed "later" to him and went back to comforting Logan. "Hey, Logan, do you want to stay here?" Carlos asked.

Logan shook his head. "I need to be alone."

"No you don't you need family and we are family, so you are either staying here of at my place, next door, not my apartment." James said sternly. He didn't feel right leaving Logan alone in an empty apartment.

"But I don't want to interrupt you guys." Logan whispered, causing Carlos to blush at the further implications of the phrase.

"Then you stay over at my place. I'm always here, anyways." James said, nonchalantly.

"Thanks James."

"No problem, little brother. Now, do you want to stay a bit longer? WE haven't had dinner yet. Wanna join?" James suggested

Logan looked at Carlos, who shrugged his shoulder meaning 'yes, stay, eat, enjoy, forget about being sad.'

"Okay." Logan said

"Pizza?"

"Sure"

**Line Break**

While the pizza was being delivered, Logan decided to go back to his hotel to get his things. He had work tomorrow and he knew that if he waited after dinner, he wouldn't want to come back to James' place. Even James had gone to his place to get his things, because he had no intention of leaving Carlos side, at all.

Right now, they were both on Carlos bed, relaxing talking about Logan and James and themselves….

"I thought they were going to be together forever." Carlos said.

"Me too. I still they are. I just can't figure out why Kendall's being such an ass. Well, technically he was always a bit stuck up, but when he's with Logan everything's different, he pays way too much attention to him." James said

"You've met up with them?" Carlos whispered

James sighed, yet again; he had hurt his angel's feelings. "I…I…yeah…"

Carlos kept silent for a while…"You never told me where you went…"

"I went to New York, stayed with my dad and step mom- I got into NYU, remember? So I decided to head up there early."

"…When did you come back to Minnesota?"

"Two years ago."

"Why didn't you come looking for me?" Carlos asked. Two years ago, he would have been eighteen, so he was legal then, why didn't James come to him then?

"You were in Cali, finishing school. I figured I already screwed up your feelings towards me, I didn't want you to screw up your education as well…" James laughed darkly.

"You are an idiot."

"I know."

"You better learn from you mistake, because I swear, James Diamond, if you ever leave me again, I will track you down, kill you and them myself."

"I'd hack myself to death before I decided to leave you again."

"You could have stayed…you idiot."

"I wasn't going to risk it…"

"Risk what?"

James blushed deeply, well more than usual. "You see…Ahem… as a teenage boy…ahem…um…there were certain feelings and…um…impulses…that the hormonal body…ahhh…"

"Are you trying to tell me that you left because you wanted to have sex with me, back then?" Carlos asked, his mouth hanging open in a little smirk.

"I…uh…Y-Yeah…Do you hate me?"

Carlos fake thought for a while. "Let's look at the facts. You have always been with me, since I could remember, I said your name before I said 'mama' or 'dada.'"

"Yeah I remember that that, you said 'Jay' with the most adorable toothless smile and you kept saying it for the whole day. That is still one of my favourite days. I have it marked on my calendar."

"When was it?"

"You were two years old, it was July the 12th, you were in your crib and since my mom was out of town, your parents said they'd look after me and I was playing with you all day and you got tired, I put you down to bed and I actually fell asleep in your room, you woke up poking me and saying 'Jay! Jay!' and making other cute baby noises."

"Even back then I knew I wanted you!" Carlos said. "Anyway, I said your name before my own parents. I grew up with you, I value your opinion more than I do anyone else's, I fell in love with you the day you started dating…which I still think you are a douche for and you left me, after telling me you loved me too. So do I hate you?"

There was a silence, James anticipated Carlos' answer.

"If you think I'd hate you because you wanted have sex with the person you love, then you're even more of an idiot than I originally thought." Carlos rolled his eyes. "Fine, I admit, me being 12 and you going into adulthood was hard on your 'hormones' and I know talking me about it would have scared you a little, but seriously you left because you wanted _that?_"

"Yeah…"

"Sheesh!" Carlos said. "You could have told me that you were going to go. You didn't have to leave like that."

"You were twelve. What was I supposed to do?"

"Talk TO ME!"

"You were twleve!"

"I was two years ahead of my class!"

"Yeah and TWELVE!" James repeated.

Carlos hmpfed and turned quiet and James fell silent.

"Tell me how many people you slept with." Carlos said, all of a sudden. James wasn't expecting that.

"W-Why?"

"As you said, I was twelve and teenagers were 'hormonal' and since you already know that I only slept with one other guy…Oh! Dak's pregnant!" Carlos said, suddenly all energetic again, hopefully he forgot his previous question.

"Really? Who's the dad?" James left before Dak made his announcement so that was a big shock.

"Jett Stetson and they're having twin!" Carlos beamed.

James hugged Carlos, snugging his nose into Carlos' short black hair. "I wonder what we will have."

"You act as if I'm already pregnant."

"if a few months from now you tell me you are, I won't be surprised, unless you want me to be." James grinned.

Carlos simply rolled his eyes. "Okay, father of my future children, tell the barer of your children how many people you slept with before him."

"Um…are you sure?"

"Never been more sure in my life."

"Well you know I don't date…well cause Ursula was my first 'girlfriend.' But I slept with a few people in College." James said sheepishly.

"How many is a few? I want a number James. I want to know my competition."

" Four, give or take a couple…I think…I was drunk a few times and sometimes I woke up naked and I didn't remember anything…"

"Girls or boys?"

"…Both…"

"IF ANYONE TURNS UP CLAIMING THAT YOU FATHERED A CHILD I WILL KILL YOU." Carlos yell. He raised his body and filling James under him so Carlos was straddling James' waist."

"I used protection. I swear."

"You were drunk! HOW CAN YOU BE SURE?"

"Well, it's been four years since I was in college and no one has shown up, so I think I'm good. And you thought you were pregnant and that was after sleeping with one guy!"

"At least I remember sleeping with him." Carlos said, His hands placed firmly James' stomach. Carlos legs tightened around James' waist and he sat there pouting because James was trying to turn the tables. "Don't turn this on me James."

James sighed. "I really am sorry angel."

Carlos offered James a soft smile, he lent down and captured his boyfriend's lips. "I forgive you…but I think you can still make it up to me." Carlos pouted, giving James his best puppy dog eyes.

"Anything for you, Angel."

"Get Kendall and Logan back together?"

"Ha! Have you met Kendall? You know the stubborn guy? The one who thinks he always right?"

Carlos gave James a death glare, which shut him up.

James gulped. "Anything for you, Angel…um…but why? Shouldn't we let them figure things out themselves?"

Carlos sighed "James, do you know how long they have been going out for?"

"Um…8 years?"

"Soon to be nine, they started going out the night you told me you loved me and I'm the one who asked them out for each other! They are who we were supposed to be and I don't want to see that end." Carlos said tears jerking his sight.

James cupped Carlos face and looked into his eyes. "Okay. I'll help."

*Ding Don*

"Good. I love you Jamie. Pizza's here." Carlos said leaning back down to give James a kiss and then getting off so they could eat!

**Line Break**

It had been a week since Logan started living at James' place and James had none too discretely moved into Carlos' room. They thing was, neither of their parents knew. Well neither of them were in town and if they were, they never went into their son's rooms. It was going to be interesting when the time came for the two of them to tell their parents that they were together, but then again, they were inseparable as kids, so they probably would've expected it…maybe.

James was working at Diamond Cosmetics and Carlos was still learning the ropes. His parents being away on the conference really made him learn everything faster and in more detail. For example he knew when there were two enemies in the room, who could be potential allies, it was always best to separate them and talk business in private and he learned that company politics and gossip came in handy. He was making a good rise and his parents were sure that he'd be a great successor.

Like he promised, James was helping Carlos get Logan and Kendall back together, upon Carlos' instructions James had gone to visit Kendall for a 'boys' night out and he had gotten Kendall to talk. Kendall, for a lack of a better word, was doing horribly. Seriously, he looked like he hadn't shaved, showered or sanitized in two weeks and if the time line fits, that was about the time that Logan had left.

_Flash back_

_"I needed space; I thought he would get that. I didn't want him to leave." Kendall sobbed after his third beer bottle. Kendall was an emotional talkative drunk and he was rarely drunk._

_'Why'd you say that?" James asked_

_"I…I. Everyday I see him go to his dream ob. They job he's wanted since he was a kid. I love seeing him happy, but now I can't play hockey, but I'm the coach, I know I shouldn't be sad and pathetic, but I want to skate, I want to be slammed into the boards, I want feel that adrenaline rush as soon as the punk hits the ice. He doing what I love and don't get me wring this job is great, but I sti;; getting used to the idea that I may never play again." Kendall admitted._

_"You're more of an idiot than I am." _

_End Flash back_

"So here's the plan, you call Kendall, say that Logan is at your place and tell him that there's a guy with Logan. Tell Kendall that the guy is 5'11, light blue eyes, blond, anything that will get him riled up, while I'll be with Logan keeping his company." Carlos instructed. He looked very sure with himself. And knowing that Kendall was the jealous type helped his plan.

"And you are sure this is going to get my cousins back together?" James asked worried.

Carlos put booth hands on his hips and slanted his body sideways. "Jamie, if you heard that there was a guy with me in this very room, who wasn't you and we weren't speaking, what would the first thing be that you thought of?"

"Good point." James said. He just couldn't believe how whipped he was…was he? "Angel, do you think I'm whipped?"

Carlos inwardly smiled a little, because James was kinda whipped, but he was not going to tell him that. "No Jamie, you are not, why'd you think that?"

James gave Carlos the 'are you serious look?' and Carlos simply rolled his eyes.

"If you love someone wouldn't you want to do everything any anything that makes them happy? I'd do it for you." Carlos spoke, pulling James in for a warm hug.

"Okay, Angel." James picked up the phone and made the call.

* * *

Okay guys, I need some advise, you see I'm an IB student, in my first year and I used to take the Asian trio, Higher Level Math, Chemistry and Physics and Standard Level English Lang & Lit, Geography and Chinese. (Now I guess you know where I'm from, Purple-Soda-Art)...But I recently dropped HL Math, because I really didn't need it and I was putting myself through torture anyway and now I feel kinda bad and I don't know what I wan to do in the future, bot h my parents want two different things and I am completely confused. As their eldest, it's a duty to make them both prod, my sires does that with a breeze, she just got her results and she got over 90% for all of her exams!

I feel like a failure and I apply for university in November!" I still don't know what I want to do and need advise? If any of you are going through what I am, please comment and tell me your story :) I need to find ways to deal with this.

Thank you

Love you guys

Susuki

PS sorry if this chapter was crap :( I'm really depressed and once I go back to edit this chapter, I'll get rid of this bit...


	7. Chapter 7

WOO HOO! two stories in one day!

It's still my birthday!

LoveSparkle- Thank you f or the ever terrific review. I loved it

the-creme-de-la-crop- Thank you so much! I really appreciate it, you have no idea. Thank you for the kind words

InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere- Thank you for the sweet words and I really appreciaite it. I kinda have the Birthday Blues now. I'm not sure why..., but your reviwes make me feel better

Purple-Soda-Art- You're screen name is here again! Thank you for that comment. I don't really hear that much :)

I Love KL- I hope you get your wish :)

Senpai- I hope you and yor best friend work things out and it's always good to just talk and get things of your chest.

hiddensecretxc- Thank you for all those great reviews, it brightened up my day when I thought this story was only going to get it's max reviews

TheaterKid-OMG I love NOT A SPY ROMANCE. I absolutely LOVED it. IT"S SO GOOD. I can't wait for the next one! You are an amazing writer. Thank you for those sweet words :)

AkireAlev- I share your pain, but it seems like my sister is showing me up. I'm being compared to her now. Apparently I'm applying to Harvard...I am scared, shitless...look at that, 2 hrs of being 17 and I'm already cussing...Thank you for the awesome revie. I really needed it :)

babyphat5968- I will finish this:) Thanks for reviewing

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Chapter 7**

"_WHAT?_!" Kendall yelled into James' ears. James had to physically hold the phone away from his ears, because at the amplitude Kendall was screaming at would definitely kill his ear drums. _"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN 'HE'S WITH ANOTHER MAN?'"_

"I'm only telling you what I saw and I saw Logan walk into my house, oh he's living there for now, with a man, tall, blond, blue eyes. Logan was leaning into his and the guy was supporting Logan upright and I tried to see if Logan was drunk or not, but he didn't reek of alcohol, besides he had work today, I'm pretty sure he didn't have time to go to a club."

_"WHY AREN'T YOU RAGING IN THERE, STOPPING WHAT'S HAPPENING!" _

"I don't have all the facts and besides what he does in his spare time, is none of my business and I thought you too where taking a break?" James said nonchalantly. He knew he was a natural born manipulator, he was just glad that his powers were finally put to good use.

_"YOU ARE HIS COUSIN! YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO GO DO SOMETHING!"_ Kendall yelled harder, his blood rushing to this veins.

"_No,_ I don't. Kendall he might want to move on!" James urged, trying to get his cousin to come over and get back together with Logan.

"Did he tell you that?" all of a sudden Kendall's voice became nothing more than a whisper

"He told me he was hurt."

"Why did you call James?" Kendall asked, suspicious of James true intentions. "If you wanted to protect Logan's privacy, why'd you call?"

"Cause believe it or not, but both of you are _my_ family and I love both of you and seeing _both _of you like this really kills me and as his man I think you should come over here and tell _your _man that you love him and beg for his forgiveness. He's your Logie Bear. He's your first love. He's your first everything. Don't let a stupid career alteration destroy that. He stuck by you through everything. Are you really ready for him to forget you?"

"5 minutes." And the line went dead.

**Line Break**

**In James' house, in the guest room.**

"Dak's pregnant!" Logan said in surprise and awe. "Wow, congratulations Dak!" Logan cheered.

"I know right! Who would have thought, that he would be the first one of us to get pregnant!" Carlos cheered.

Logan looked slightly uncomfortable when Carlos said that and Carlos picked up on it. 'Hey. What's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing." Logan said, his head falling, looking at his stomach. He started stroking it a little and before he realized what he was doing Carlos' eyes widened.

"Are you pregnant?" Carlos, all but yelled. His eyes bulged out and his eyes darted to Logan's stomach.

Logan offered Carlos a sad smile. "Remember when you thought you were pregnant?" Logan started.

"Yeah, you bought me a pregnancy test." Carlos said.

"I took one."

"So are you pregnant?" Carlos asked again.

"Los, I took the pregnancy test when I was 18… I _was _pregnant." Logan said.

"WHAT?!" Carlos yelled. "But…But…I saw you, your belly didn't grow! Nothing!"

"Remember how we had a football game? And I was cheering and how the ball hit me, I was hospitalized for a week?"

"You told me it was because they thought you had a severe concussion."

"I had a miscarriage… They said I had preeclampsia and that it would be…that it *hick* that it would be hard for me to get p-pregnant again." Logan said, his hands rubbing small circles on his belly. His eyes watered and soon pools of tears were spilling down his face.

"Loges…" Carlos said and helped Logan lay down on the bed, while he hugged Logan. "Shh. It's okay."

Logan cried into Carlos' chest, his hands flying to his stomach and holding it like he was protecting it. "I'm pregnant, again." Logan said finally.

"That's great! I'm going to be an uncle!" Carlos said. "How many months?"

"3 months. I'm barely showing and that worries me." Logan said wiping tears away from his face. A smile replaced his frown and that made Carlos smile too.

"Does he know?" Carlos asked

"Kendall? About which time?"

"Both?"

"I never told him about the first baby. And I'm not going to tell him about the baby until I reach 6 months… The doctor…The doctors… they said that my body is very high risk…there's a high chance I won't make it to full term and…and I might miscarry…T-They *Hick* they said if I can make to 7 and a half months, even if the baby is premature, they can still help it *hick* Carlos…There's a chance I would die at chi-." Logan started crying again , his words were stopped by Carlos' fingers on his mouth.

"Don't you dare, Mitchell. You are going to be fine. You are going to have a beautiful baby, who is going to call me uncle Los and James and I are going to help you raise this baby and we are going o spoil him rotten and then you are going to watch him grow up and make a life for babyself… Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Too early to tell." Logan said, giving a soft smile.

"For babyself and then he or she's going to fall in love and get married and have their own children who are going to call you grandpa Logan!" Carlos teased.

"Now, you are just making me feel old." Logan said wiping the tears off his face.

"Logie, everyone is old, compared to me!" Carlos beamed.

"Anyway, how are things with you and James?"

"It's…it's…remember when he was like my body guard, like he'd follow me everywhere and beat up anyone who dared hurt me?"

Logan nodded.

"The other day, actually the I fainted, he dressed up like a biker with a fake beard and everything and followed Dak and me to lunch and I even asked him if he wanted to come with us, before we left! Well, anyway, I thought it was cute and he was stuttering mess. Then he heard about me thinking I was pregnant and that lead to possessive sex, which has led me to believe that I might be pregnant.

"Huh?"

"The whole time we've been together, he never uses a condom. Which I love, but I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant or will be soon." Carlos commented.

"So your relationship is basically the same, except you guys have sex."

Carlos made a thinking face, twisting his lips in all weird angles. "Yep! Pretty much and he tells me he loves me every day! He only did a few time before we started dating."

"When are you going to tell your parents?" Logan asked

"Um…" Carlos said, playing with his fingers. "Um…Mami knows. Papi…well he likes James, I don't know what he'll do if when he finds out…"

"If it makes you feel any better, you guys will only have to tell your parents. James already told his mom." Logan commented.

"When?!" Carlos was shocked, he didn't think that James had already told his mom.

"You know Brooke Diamond doesn't do anything without reason. She practically beat it out of him, when he came to her asking to transfer schools."

Carlos' head dropped and a sudden wave of sorrow washed over his heart. "I'm still kind of mad at him…for leaving."

"If I were you, I would be too."

"I still have those stupid nightmares." Carlos admitted.

"The ones where James leaves?"

Carlos nodded. "It's gotten better, when James hugs me or when he's close, I can sleep fine. It's only when I sleep alone that I have those dreams."

"Have you told him about them?" Logan asked, going into doctor mode.

"Nope! If I tell him, it's only upset him. So I'm not going to, yet." Carlos said.

"Yet?"

"We said no more secrets; I'll have to tell him eventually." Carlos reasoned.

"Do you want me to tell you his secrets?" Logan suggested.

Carlos quirked an eyes brow and was seriously considering the opportunity. Hearing from James was one thing, but having his cousin say them was another and it was so much nicer to hear what other people's perspective were. "Please?"

"Okay, remember how I used to make you sing, for no apparent reason?" Logan began. His hands hugged his stomach and his head was on Carlos' shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Well, James had me record you and I sent the recordings to him. I don't know how many, but every time I got him a new one, he'd spend three hours talking about you and how much he missed you and how much he wanted to kick himself for leaving you." Logan said.

"Re-really?" Carlos choked.

"Yeah. This one time I just left him talking and when I got back on the phone I saw that he's been talking to himself for five hours." Logan beamed. "He's kind of a freak when it comes to you."

"He is my Jamie bear and I except nothing more, nothing less." Carlos agreed. "Logan, don't you want Kendall to know about this baby?" Carlos asked.

*Buzzzzz. Buzzzzz*

Carlos shifted his pants and took out his phone. "James." Carlos rolled his eyes. "He's right next door and he's calling." Carlos said, trying to make his humored annoyance seem convincing, well it was pretty convincing. Carlos checked his message.

**"_We r at the front door now. Get ready for drama!"_**James typed.

"I'll…I'll tell him, when we are passed this." Logan said.

"Okay, but James and I are still here to help-" Carlos' words were cut short as they heard a loud bang and there in the door way, stood a huffing Kendall, his hair splashed across his face with sweat, his chest rising up and down, trying to regain his breathing. His eyes darted from the whole room, then finally falling on Carlos and Logan, lying on the bed. Logan was snuggly placed on Carlos' shoulder and Carlos had that arm around Logan' waist, his other hand was holding on to his phone, looking at Kendall.

"It's ONLY Carlos!" Kendall yelled. He turned his head to James, who just shrugged.

"Hey! What do you mean it's ONLY Carlos?!" Carlos chirped in, in all honesty, he was kind of hurt.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked, popping himself on his arm and looking up at his fiancé, if he can even be called that anymore.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

Logan gave Kendall an unimpressed look. "You said you needed space. I'm giving you your space."

"Why haven't' you picked up my calls?" Kendall tried.

"Why have you been calling me?" Logan retorted.

"Because Dr Mitchell, I would like to know if my _husband_ and my child are okay!" Kendall yelled.

Logan gasped. His hands flew to his stomach and his mouth. "I'm not your_ husband!...Wha…_H-How?"

"I found the report a couple weeks ago; you hid it in your closet of all places!" Kendall said. "GOD LOGAN! Why didn't you tell me?" Kendall yelled.

"You were the one who needed to have his own space, I just gave you what you wanted…Telling about the baby would have just prolonged the inevitable."

"I was stupid! I didn't know what wanted! I…When I found out that you were…I tried calling you, I went to the hospital, I even started stalking, but you never showed or something! Please Logan! I promise I won't be this stupid again. Please, just come home."

"How did you know I was here?"

James took a step back, not wanting to draw any sort of attention to himself.

Logan noticed and things clicked into place. "You planned this, didn't you." Logan said, his eyes narrowing and glaring at Carlos, who looked far more innocent than he actually was.

"Um…" Carlos stuttered and then looked at his watch. "Look at the time! It's getting late, maybe it's time to go." Carlos said, pushing himself off the bed.

James walked back into the room and stopped Carlos. "No, we'll stay here." James instructed and sat next to Carlos. He then turned to his two cousin and looked at both of them sternly. "You two love each other. Why are you being so stubborn?" He asked

Kendall and Logan fell silent, unable to say anything.

James continued. "Kendall, who was the one who helped you right before tryout season, even though he had his exams to do?"

"Logan." Kendall whispered.

"Logan, who used to wait till dawn to pick you up from the hospital, just so both of you could cuddle to sleep?"

Logan pointed at Kendall, which was actually very cute.

"Kendall, who came to all your games, when you started with the Minnesota Wilds?" James asked "Even when your mom and sister couldn't make it." James asked

"Logan."

"Logan, who thought you how to ride a bike when you were thirteen, because you were the only kid who had to walk to school?" James asked.

"Kendall." He spoke.

"You guys are good for each other. Why are you two ruining what you have?" Carlos said.

"Just talk to each other, please." James begged.

"That coming from _you." _Kendall accused. "the guy who left his one day boyfriend because he was scared he couldn't control himself and left Carlos to suffer?"

James pursed his lips and didn't dare say anything.

"James, You have no idea what Carlos went through. You got his hope up and then stripped them from him the very next day, because you couldn't handle it." Kendall continued.

"Kendall, please…" Carlos begged that he would shut up.

"No. let me finish. James you're playing match maker, but you yourself couldn't _talk _with the one guy you've loved since he was born. You didn't talk to him…" Kendall said.

"Kendall! Stop it." Logan hissed. "Stop pushing your anger towards them. They were trying to help."

Kendall turned to Logan and took a step closer. His eyes were filled with pain , all he wanted was to have him back. "Look. I want to talk. I want you home. I want to help you with this pregnancy and I and sorry."

"Continue." Logan said, crossing his hands in front of his stomach.

"I'm sorry for being as ass. I'm sorry for fucking up. I'm sorry I got mad." Kendall pleaded.

"Why _did you get mad? Logan hissed._

"I…I…I was jealous, okay!" Kendall said in a rush.

"Of what?!" Logan asked.

"Of you!" Kendall said in a rush. "Look at you Logan! You are perfect! You have your dream job and you're happy!" Kendall said, his hands gesturing towards Logan.

Logan looked taken aback. He was shocked to find out Kendall felt this way. "Kendall…" he started. "Awe, baby." Logan said rushing to him and wrapping Kendall in his embrace. "Baby, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm never going to skate ever again" Kendall said, burying his face in the nook of Logan's neck. "I'll never play hockey, again." He sobbed.

"Kendall. Francis. Knight." Logan began in low hisses. "Are you pitying yourself?" Logan asked. "This is not the Kendall I know. The Kendall I know is not a quitter. He's stubborn and he never gives up and he doesn't stop until he's tried everything." Logan said with a softer tone, pulling Kendall's face out of his neck and looking lovingly into his beautiful green ones. "That's the Kendall Knight I know, not this one who's fighting with me because of this bullshit, because the Knight I know loves me because I'm not perfect and because I'm [perfect for him and only him." Logan finished, giving Kendall a soft smile.

Kendall broke down into sobs, he wrapped his hands around Logan's smaller body and pulled him into his chest and held him, there were apologizing. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I was being an idiot. I'm sorry."

Logan didn't say a think he just let Kendall cry and patted his shoulders throughout the whole thing.

James and Carlos felt like they were intruding, so as soon as they noticed that Logan and Kendall might not leave the room at all that night, they slowly left the room, but not going unnoticed by Logan, who mouthed 'Thank you' to the both of them.

I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. I hoped it was at least some what decent.

Please review. Your reviews mean the world to me. ANd I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in such a long time. Please forgive me?

I Love you guys :)

Love Susuki


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! I am so sorry for the late update. School starts tomorrow and I really wanted to get this up. Can you guys give me a list of good universities? I still have no clue where I'm applying.

LoveSparkle - I know, it kinda has something to do with my family too. I guess I'm putting more of myself into these stories than I realize

the-creme-de-la-crop - Yep! Very cute

hiddensecretxc - I'm glad to hear that, hope you enjoy this chapter

AkireAlev - Thank you for the birthday wish :) you are going to have to read to find out more

annabellex2- thank you for the review

I Love KL - Fernando, I still like your name, I don't knwo, it does things to me...awkwark *blush* enjoy reading!

CrazyLovingYuu3 - Here! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *hides* thanks for the review :)

ExtReme-Rain17 - I haven't read it yet, but I will, I promise. pinky promise

Gaberusher - Thank you for the two awesome reviews :)

Guys it really means a lot to me that you took the extra time and effort to review my story, you have no idea how much I really need that push and motivation.

**Chapter 8**

**~Kendall and Logan~**

Logan sighed a breath of relief. After Kendall's outburst, both of them were currently on the bed, with Logan's head on Kendall's chest and Kendall's hands on Logan's stomach. Logan was contemplating whether or not he should tell Kendall about the first baby, but the memory was too painful and he wanted so bad to just burry it. He didn't want Kendall depressed and with the way things were going right now there was a possibility that that might happen.

"When are you due?" Kendall asked, breaking the comfortable silence then had been trance into.

"December 15th." Logan said.

"How many doctor's appointments have you been to?"

"One. I have another one in two weeks…if you want to come?" Logan asked.

"Yes." Kendall said, smiling down at his fiancé. Kendall put his fingers under Logan's chin, making him look up into his emerald eyes. "Hey, we still need to plan the wedding." He said, speaking a in soft tone.

Logan smiled up. "Yeah." He said, feeling his eyes drift close. "But, I'm sleepy now. Sleep, talk later." Logan said in an adorable voice.

"Okay. I'm sorry I was a douche."

"Just tell me what's bothering you, next time. Kay?" Logan asked, his eyes just barely open.

"Okay. Good night." Kendall said, kissing Logan on his forehead. Then he moved down to Logan's stomach, "Good night baby." He said, kissing Logan's stomach and went back to his pillow. "I love you both."

Logan let out a little giggle. "We love you too."

**Line Break**

"We did good." Carlos said as he got into bed, James was right behind him, snuggling with his precious Angel.

"Yeah, we did…" James said. He was happy that Carlos was happy, but this thoughts kept going back to what Kendall had said. Kendall was right, he couldn't handle the situation he's gotten himself into all those years ago, but he could now and he was here now, with the love of his life, in bed, snuggling.

Carlos could feel James' uneasiness, of course he could, they'd grown up together and they knew everything about each other. "What's bothering you?" Carlos asked, as he felt James hugging him from behind. Carlos loved this feeling, he loved being spooned by James, it was great, more than great, it was…them, how they fit together, like a puzzle, like they were meant to be.

James let out a sigh, tickling the nape of Carlos' neck, causing a tingle run down Carlos' back. "When I left you…"

"Is this about that Kendall said?"

James said nothing, just hugged Carlos closer and snuggled in with his Angel.

"You don't have to worry, I moved on… I figured at one point that it was because of the age difference. Don't worry about it, kay?" Carlos said, turning his head and looking at James' hazel eyes, which were still very prominent in the dark.

"It's just… I was such a coward…how can you even…"

"I forgave you and that's all that matters and you were a coward, if you'd just talked to me, like Kendall should've done with Logan, we wouldn't be in this mess and we'd be married by now." Carlos said in a matter of fact tone.

James' body went rigid. '_Carlos thought about marrying me?" _He thought. _'We'd be married? Fuck you 17 year old self, see if you'd just talked, you'd be married to your Angel by now!' _James was getting irrevocably angry at his younger self. If he could, he's be punching the life out of his younger self and then bashing his head in and then make him crawl back to Carlos, begging him for forgiveness.

"James…do you not want to marry me?" Carlos asked in a panicked tone, but soft enough to hide his silent cries. He got scared when James' body turned rigid, sending all the wrong messages to Carlos.

"Huh? Where'd you get that from?" James asked snapping out of his daze.

"You seem…panicked." Carlos said softly… Here he was, thinking that they'd grow old together and was he getting the wrong messages from James? Was James not the one who said that He was going to be the father of Carlos' unborn children…but was James planning on not marrying him?

"No, just angry." James said.

"What?" Carlos said, jerking back and looking at James full on. "If there's something you want to say, tell me now!" Carlos said, completely misreading the situation. Tears were starting to pour down Carlos' face and he was shaking uncontrollably.

James saw this and immediately wanted to bash his current self's head in. "No, no, no!" James said frantically. "I meant, I was angry at my younger self, I guess I just never realized that if I had stayed we'd be married by now…now god knows how long we have to wait." James said, pulling his sobbing Angel into his chest and stroking his arms, trying to calm him down. "I love you and I'd be honored if you'd do me the pleasure of becoming my husband." James proposed

"Wait…are you proposing to me?" Carlos asked into James' chest, his tears still flowing down his cheeks, this wasn't fair, how was it that James' smallest actions made Carlos so…so…so like this! So emotional! Truthfully, Right now, he was over the moon, James had just proposed to him, or what sounded very much like a proposal.

"Only if you want me to." James said, kissing the top of Carlos' head.

"If you really know me at all, you'll answer the dam question with a damn straight answer." Carlos said, crying again. All he wanted was rally for James to give him a straight answer he wanted to know that James was really going to marry him and he wasn't the only one who was thinking marriage. Was that too much to ask for?

James took a deep breath and pulled Carlos away at arm's length. "Carlos Garcia. I have watched you grow up and I have been by your side every step of the way…even though I was a stupid coward, who couldn't talk to his boyfriend, what I'm saying is that I love you and only you, all my life, I've known that you were the only one for me. Angel, will you be the only one for me? Will you marry me?"

A new wave of tears crashed out of Carlos' eyes and he was crying even heavier. James panicked, not knowing what to do. But he did what he always did, he pulled Carlos into his chest and hugged him, shushing him and soothing him.

"You've alw…*hick* always *hick* been the only *hick* only one for me *hick* too." Carlos managed to say, his eyes acting like a waterfall, not ending the wave of tears. "Yes *hick* Yes, I'll marry you." Carlos said, managing to smile up at James. James beamed with a wide smile and kissed Carlos wet face, kissing the tears away and then moved to his lips. He connected them in a sweet kiss, marking Carlos as his. But the water works still continued. A pang of guilt went through James' body and he held on to Carlos tighter.

"Please stop crying, it hurts me to see you cry." James said, seeing that the tears wouldn't dry up.

"I can't help it." Carlos said, his sobs stop, but tears remaining. "I'm too happy to not cry." Carlos said, attempting to wipe the tears away, but as stopped by James, who, instead, kissed the tears away.

"We are fiancés now." James beamed, after getting the last tear drop.

"Yes we are." Carlos agreed, kissing James' cheeks. "Hey, Jamie?"

"Hmm Angel?"

"Logan told me that your mom knows about us." Carlos whispered, as James laid them both back on to Carlos' bed.

"Um…yeah…she wanted to know why I needed to leave and I told her the truth." James said. "Are you mad that she knows?" James asked.

"No, but we kind of need to tell my parents now." Carlos said, he was facing James this time, his head was resting on James' muscular arms and they were actually comfier than his pillow. "My mami knows, so we really just have to tell my dad."

Okay, now James was worried. Mrs. Garcia and Mr. Garcia were like second parents to him and he loved them like he did his own mother, but Mr. Garcia was always so protective of Carlos. Just like James was and that's why he was so willing to accept James and Carlos' relationship as friends, because James protected Carlos and truly loved him. When James started at Diamond Cosmetics, Mr. Garcia had sat him down and told him that what he'd done to Carlos was stupid and that he'd almost broken Carlos and that he expected to be in his son's life, he was going to need to man up. Word for word.

"How'd your mom take it when you told her?" James asked.

"She said she always had a hunch that we'd end up together. She said that she saw the way you looked at me and she just knew." Carlos said.

"How'd she find out?"

"I was depressed for a long time after you left and mom figured it out, at first she thought that I just missed you, but I didn't change bank and she found out that we weren't keeping in contact and she asked me. I cried my eyes out to her and then I told her what happened between us and that you left." Carlos said, in a soft tone.

"I'm guessing she hates me too…" James said, but that wouldn't have made sense, because she was always so nice to him when they had business meetings or something like that.

"No, she said that what you did was for the best and that I had to wait a few more years before I should even be thinking those things… but she did call you an ass for making a 12 year old fall for you." Carlos said with a little chuckle.

"Hey, look at that! We have something in common; both of us think that the younger me was an ass." James said with humor.

Carlos just rolled his eyes. "When should we tell them?"

"Whenever you are ready." James said.

"They come home in two weeks." Carlos said.

"I think they're having another honeymoon. Who has a conference that long?"

"Oh, OH!" Carlos said in realization. "I…that makes sense…"

James let out a chuckle, hugging his Angel. "So innocent and adorable, and all mine."

"Really? Is that really what you think _papi?" _Carlos asked, knowing that he'd turn on James if he used that word.

James immediately felt a flare of possessiveness was over him. "Yes baby." He said, smirking.

"You are so fucking adorable and all mine." James said.

"I'm not innocent anymore, _papi?"_

"Not if you keep calling me that."

"What? _Pa-pa-pa Papi?" Carlos emphasized _

"Carlos, I'm serious." James said.

"You don't want me?" Carlos asked, giving James his best puppy pout.

Immediately James turned them around, so James was on top of Carlos, looking down at his small angel, and damn what a sight it was to see. Carlos was in one of James' old hockey jerseys, which he still had to ask how he got his hands on, but he didn't care, it was his favourite person wearing his cloths, he was over the moon. Carlos looked so damn cute, in his oversized cloths, looked so much more smaller, so much more fragile and it did things to him, good things.

James used his knees to spread Carlos' legs, allowing him to get situated between them; Carlos happily did so and wrapped himself around the taller boy, locking his legs on James' back and then locking his hands around James' neck. James pushed himself down and captured the Latino's lips, kissing him furiously, tongue and lips mashing and moving quickly and passionately tongue rolling in Carlos' mouth and James' hips rolling against the smaller.

"You see what you do to me, Angel? You're too beautiful and too innocent. Sometimes I wonder how you can be all mine… I don't want to do anything but just kiss you all day. That could be the only thing I do for the rest of my life and I'll die happy because I kissed someone as beautiful as you," James whispered, hips rolling and he kissed Carlos again, wet and hot and tongue was lapping around in Carlos' mouth, sucking on the raven haired boy's lower lip. Carlos moaned into the kiss, grabbing and practically clawing into James' back, rutting his hips against ham's and rubbing against the brunette.

"Jamie. Oh, ah~" Carlos moaned into the kiss as James continued to suck on his bottom lip. It was so erotic.

James continued his assault on Carlos' lips, trying to taste his Angel and get as much of him as possible, if that were possible. "Carlos. Hmmm…" James moaned as he moved down to Carlos' jaw, leaving a trail of his saliva down to Carlos' neck. James harshly tugged on his hockey jersey, allowing him to see Carlos' skin, James gently kissed the soft skin and then wetted it with his tongue, and without further notice, latched on sucking it, nibbling it and biting it, all so that he could mark Carlos. His hips moved erratically, trying to gain as much friction as he could. He wanted his baby to feel pleasure and he was sure by the way Carlos was moaning and groaning his name that he had succeed.

"Hmm…Ah~ James…Oh~James…Please baby, I need you." Carlos begged. James moved further down Carlos and soon reached his clothed nipple. James looked up at the half lidded Latino and smirked. James opened his mouth and gently bit down on Carlos clothed nipple, extracting a scream of pleasure from the boy. James sucked it with all he had, coating the shirt with generous amounts of spit. James used his hands to play with Carlos' other nipple and the younger boy cradled his head, urging James to suck on them more, to play with them more. The younger boy was shuddering in pleasure with James on top. It just felt so _good. _ So _right_.

While Carlos was distracted, James slyly went down and slid his hands at the bottom of the jersey, putting his hands under Carlos' boxers and cupping the younger's bulge, immediately a new wave of pleasure seared through Carlos' body. He threw his head back, his eyes rolling at the back of his head and his back arching, giving James more access to his chest. Carlos always had a week spot for his nipples and he loved it the few times that James really payed attention to them, he never rally told that to James, but James probably figured it out by now.

"James…James…Please…Please hurry." He cried

James carefully slid Carlos' boxers down his legs, having to move a little so that he could do so. Then he was right back into position, in between Carlos' spread legs. Carlos' hands managed to find James' bulge and he slowly started massaging it, making it harder with every gentle stroke. James let go of Carlos' nipple and was met with a little protest, which quickly died down when James attacked Carlos' lips again, hungry to taste the younger boy.

Carlos impatiently used his legs to slide James' sweats off, exposing him onto Carlos' naked thigh. Once again, Carlos' wrapped himself around James, pulling him in, so that his hard erection was touching his pulsating hole. Carlos' hands pulled James up and wrapped his hands, so that the older boy's position was perfect for him to enter.

James could feel Carlos' pulsating hole and that made him harder and hornier. He needed to get his baby ready and reached to Carlos' dresser to get the bottle of strawberry flavoured lube. James pours generous amounts of his fingers and brings them to Carlos' hole, sweetly pushing in, as to not hurt his younger lover. Carlos moans at the intrusion, but welcomes it full heartedly. This is what he needs. Soon James adds his second finger and then his third, whirling them around, getting Carlos ready for his own length.

"Are you ready baby?" James asks, moving away from the younger's lips.

"Hmm" Carlos responds.

With one move James pushes into the tight ring of muscle and in instantly met with the warm love of Carlos' heat, surrounding him and engulfing him. James pushes in until he is fully situated inside his lover. He stays still so that the moaning mess under him can get comfortable.

"Jay…Move. Ah~" Carlos says, trying to move his hips to get the fiction he is so dying for.

Without another word, James bucks him hips, reaching the very depths of Carlos' inner heat.

"AHH~ There! Hit there!" Carlos yelled in pleasure.

James obliges and again, rammes into his lover, constantly hitting that stop. James pulls out completely, leaving Carlos whining and protesting for him to come back that that he feels empty. Then he drives back in with full speed, keeping his thrusts constant and rapid. James spreads Carlos' legs wider, so he can get himself further into his lover, keeping his jack hammer speed.

"Ah! Yes! Yes! Jay! Yes!" Carlos yells.

James continues his spread and his thrusts and soon he fell the warm pool emerge at the pit of his stomach. James grabs on to Carlos' erection, trying to make the Latino closer to the edge.

"Oh! Jay! I'm close! Harder! Harder papi!" Carlos yells.

And James losses his last ounce of humanity and he pounds Carlos' tiny little ass into the mattress. James was close, but he needed Carlos to cum first.

"Cum for me baby. Cum for papi." He said into Carlos' ear and that sent the younger boy over the edge, leaking himself all over James' hand as James continued to milk him.

"I love you~" Carlos said as the orgasm rode his body

The tightened muscle was the last bit of pleasure that sent James over the edge. "I love you too!" HE said, grunting with his final thrust, as he spilled his seeds into Carlos. He looked down as Carlos who was still recovering from his orgasm. Carlos had a contended look, a smirk lingering on the sides of his face.

James gently pulled out, rolling next to his lover and cradling his body in his arms. "How do you feel?"

"Love, not innocent, empty, but full." Carlos said as he snuggled back into James' chest.

"You're going to be sore tomorrow." James reminded, knowing that every time James was that rough, Carlos could barely walk straight.

"Then, you're just going to have to carry me everywhere." Carlos giggled

"That sounds good to me." James said, liking the idea that he'd be able to touch Carlos even more than he usually does. Carlos giggled again and James tightened his embrace. "Now sleep baby."

"Yes Jay. Night night." Carlos said cutely.

"Night." James said as he let his eyes fall, lulling him away into slumber.

**Line Break**

_"What do you mean you can't do this anymore?" Carlos asked. Panicked._

_"I can't I just can't! I don't want you! I don't even love you!" James said, as he packed his stuff in a bag._

_Carlos ran to his lover and turned him, making him look at Carlos. "You said you'd never leave me." Carlos cried._

_"Oh grow up! I said that to get in your pants! You don't really think I meant that do you?" James snickered. "Face it, you were just a tight piece of ass. Nothing more, nothing less." James sneered_

_Carlos world kept tumbling down. All his fears, all is worries were true, James never loved him…never. "James please. You said you loved me. You said I was the only one for you!" Carlos begged._

_"Listen __**kid.**__ I said a lot of things. It made you feel special and it got me what I wanted. Don't take it seriously." James said, grabbing his bags and walking out of the door, leaving Carlos a sobbing mess._

_As James walked, Carlos could do nothing but stare, this was the boy he'd given his heart to and he's just trampled all over it…James got to the door and then turned back. Carlos became hopeful, but alas…_

_"I don't love you. You're too young for me Carlos…Nothing more than a brother."_

_"James please. Please." Carlos cried. "Please"_

_"Sorry, Carlos." James said. _

_And then black. Everything went black. _

"Carlos! Carlos! Angel wake up!" James said shaking Carlos from his nightmare.

Carlos woke up startled, his hands clutching onto James' black vest. He could feel tear trails on the side of his face and soon the memory of his dream came flooding back. Carlos looked up at James who was worried sick about him. Carlos buried his head in James' chest, breathing in James' presence. '_It was just a dream. A dream. Not real. Not real. He'd never leave. He loves me. He swore. He loved me. IT's not real.' _Carlos reasoned.

"Angel, what did you dream about?" James asked in a soft tone, stroking Carlos' hair, calming him down and rubbing small circles around his back. Carlos continued to cry louder and harder into James' chest, not wanting to answer the older. James didn't push any further just held Carlos close and waited for sleep to take over them both.

Eventually Carlos' cries stopped, he was still trembling from the awful nightmare, but he'd used up all his tears. He tightened his grip on James and slowly looked up to see if the older had fallen back asleep. TO his surprise, James was wide awake looking down at Carlos, sensing that he'd calmed down. James leaned down and gave Carlos a kiss on the forehead, wrapping his arms around the younger man.

"Do you want to talk about it?" James whispered, as to mot startle the younger.

"You left me…" Carlos choked. "You said that I was just a nice piece of ass and that I'm too young for you…that I could never be more than….*hick* than a little b-b-brother." Carlos said, while taking deep breaths in between so that he wouldn't break down again.

"I…I…I would never to that to you Angel. You are more than a brother to me, much more. And I told you, I'd kill myself before I did anything to hurt you." James soothed, taken back by the monster than Carlos was dreaming about. "That guy in your nightmare, isn't me. I'm me and I'm not going anywhere." James reassured. James put his finger under Carlos' chin and made him look up and him. "This is me. Here with you. We are going to get married and have a house full of kids and I'm going to stick to you like a leech."

Carlos giggled through his damp face.

"Okay?" James asked.

"Yeah." Carlos answered.

"Now get some sleep, okay?"

"Night, night."

"Night Angel."

**Line Break**

Carlos' parents were coming home today and Carlos was in a frenzy to get the house clean. Normally the boy didn't mind if his room was messy, but the entire house had to be clean, it was his OCD, he couldn't help it. James had attempted to help him, but then he slipped wile moping the floors and hurt himself, causing a bigger mess when he knocked down the bucket. Carlos kissed his bruises and sent the older boy upstairs to clean _their _room, they really needed to get a place, they couldn't just sleep in Carlos' old bedroom for the rest of their life.

Right now the house was clean and tidy and it was perfect, Carlos was in the kitchen, making his parents' favourite dish. He was hoping he could butter them up enough to not be too mad at James. Even though his dad didn't know about him and James, he had a feeling that his mom had told him and Roberto Garcia could get fierce, when his family was threatened.

On other interesting new, Kendall and Logan made up and Logan was now back home with Kendall and they were working their issues out and today was actually the day Logan was going to get to see his baby. It was an exciting time for all! When Carlos went to work, he saw Dak was sulking a little, he told Carlos that Jett had a modeling gig in New York and would be home in two days, but his hormones were going crazy, but Dak was starting to show a little and he even showed Carlos his small bump. Carlos even got to touch it and it made him think of what it'd be like when he got pregnant. Carlos was pretty sure that he was pregnant, every time James and him would make love, James never wore a condom and as nice as it was to feel James seed inside of him, Carlos knew that James' motivation was so that Carlos would get pregnant, because he knew that James was still kind of upset about the false pregnancy thing with Dak…he just needed reassurance that Carlos was his and only his and Carlos didn't mind, in fact he welcomed that type of behavior when it came to James.

*Ding*

The oven went off, signaling that this father's and mother's favourite quesadillas, stuffing and roasted chicken were done. Now time for desert! Since Carlos was making his parents favourite dinner, he thought he'd made James' favourite desert, which were red velvet cakes with vanilla and chocolate icing on top with Oreo crumbles. Yep! James had a huge sweet tooth, but rarely indulged, but Carlos liked spoiling him.

"Hey babe, I'm done with your room." James said, coming down the stair in his usual grey sweats and black tank. Carlos could see all of James' muscular glory and it was hot, he still couldn't resist this.

"Thanks.' Carlos said, smiling at his fiancé. "Hey Jamie?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah?" James asked, coming over to Carlos to see what he was baking. When he saw what it was, he plastered a grin on his face and scooped down to taste some of the batter on to have Carlos swat his hands away.

"Not now, you'll spoil your appetite." Carlos warned. James pouted, but Carlos wouldn't budge. "Jay, do you think we'll ever get out of this honeymoon phase?" Carlos asked, looking up, while he stopped beating the mix.

"We have 8 years of making up to do and this isn't our honeymoon phase, because I've been in that phase with you when you were born, this is just us and how we'll always be." James smiled and them swooped down to get some batter, earning an eye roll from Carlos.

"You are so cheesy." Carlos said, giving him a peck on the lips, tasting the batter that was sloppily dropped down James' mouth. "Hmm, needs more sugar." Carlos judged.

James went back for another kiss, deepening it with a gentle touch of Carlos' bottom lip. James tasted the inside of Carlos' mouth, sucking his tongue and allowing Carlos to dominate his mouth. He broke the kiss with a heavy in hale. "It's the sweets thing I've ever tasted." He said.

"Like I said, cheesy." Carlos grinned.

"But you love it." James said cockily

"For some reason, I do." Carlos agreed.

"I'm going to go take a shower." James announced. "Care to join me?" James asked.

"Help me make the icing and I'm all yours."

"I thought you were always mine." James said with a smug grin. "Where's the icing?"

"Everything's on the counter behind me." Carlos said.

They worked together in peace for the next few minutes, a comfortable silence being dropped between the two. They enjoyed each other's company and this was what a relationship was.

**Line Break**

"Stop bouncing your legs, you'll tire yourself out." Logan said, as he looked at the over anxious Kendall, fidget in his seat.

"I can't help it, I'm really excited! I finally get to see my baby! When can we know the sex?" Kendall asked, like a little kid asking for candy.

"The doctors said that I was probably 10 weeks along, last time I was here, so I'm 12-13 weeks along now, so next appointment we'll find out." Logan said.

Kendall nodded, he was still a little pissed that Logan didn't tell him that he was pregnant and that he and Logan had that stupid fight, but since then things were going great. Since it was the off season, Kendall was able to spend more time with Logan, who currently only had to work 9:00-4:00, which was good, because Kendall didn't want his pregnant fiancé to work too hard

"Baby Knight?" Called out a nurse, with a clip board.

"That's us." Logan said, getting up to get inside the room. Kendall helped him up and they held hands while going inside to meet their doctor.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Henderson, I'll be your OBGYN for the duration of your pregnancy." Said a pleasant, brunette hair women, who looked like she was in her mid-thirties and had a sweet full smile. Her eyes were gray and the corners were starting to show signs of wrinkle. She had sun kissed skin and was flawless, her now was high and she almost reminded Kendall of his mother.

"Hi, I'm Logan and this is my fiancé, Kendall." Logan said.

Dr. Henderson looked down at her charts. "Ah, Logan, I see you are the carrier. Congratulations." She said, smiling at the couple. "Now if you would just change into the gown, I'll show you your baby."

Logan did as she asked, giving the coupe some privacy to get Logan situated. This felt strange to Logan, he was always at the other end of these situations, it felt weird to be the patient. Once the were ready, Logan hopped onto the hospital chair and laid back down. On one side was the doctor, which the ultra sound equipment and on the other was an anxious Kendall, gripping his hand in fire excitement. The doctor poured a generous dollop of gel of Logan's abdomen, making Logan shudder at the coldness, then she got the stick and spread it over his stomach.

Immediately, Logan could see the inside of his stomach, where his baby was growing. And at the bottom right, he saw a little blob, and there he or she was, there little baby.

"I see my baby." Logan said, pointing to the screen for Kendall to see. Kendall's face was in full excitement. His grip on Logan never loosened and he was head over heels for this little baby growing inside his Logie. "Wait…" Logan said, a sudden urgency in his voice. "Oh my god." He said again, Kendall's looked at him, worried.

"What?" He asked.

* * *

DA DA DUH!

Next chapter I'm bringing back Dak and Jett! Oh and there will be a total of 15-16 chapters of this story. Hopefully this will be my first completed story!

Please review. pretty please, even if you don't have an account, please.

Love Susuki


	9. Chapter 9

I would love to thank the following people for being the best reviewers in the world and for following me every step of the way. I love you guys more than you know and having you guys review my story really means a lot to me

AkireAlev- I can do this, because I'm the writer :P. I'm glad your enjoying this :)

InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere- Thank you for reviewing the temporary version and the last chapter :) Your review brought a smile to my face :)

LoveSparkle- You already know that you are my favourite reviewer, but I want to tell you that again. Your my favourite :) (heart) Everyone else is..but you've been with me since the very beginning :)

GabeRusher- hahaha! Thank you :)

annabellex2- Mr Garcia is a cool man ;) + Why does everyone assume that everyone is going to have twins? I've trying to divert myself away from the mpreg norm of having twins

the-creme-de-la-crop- I'm glad you likes this chapter :) Thank you soooooo much for reviewing :)

Rusher equals Forever- Hi! You're new...(She says, pointing out the most obvious thing every...) Hahaha, Yeah, you are half right;) Thank you for reviewing. Please continue

SO thank you all for the great reviews. They mean sooo much to me, you have no idea:)

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

"James stop tickling me!" Carlos giggled, as James kept running his hands over his tanned Angel, sculpting his body with soap. James graciously guided his hands up and down Carlos' body, extracting giggles and moans from the younger boy, enjoying the closeness that came from them small bathroom.

"I'm not tickling you, I'm cleaning you." James defended, he just liked to hear Carlos' voice, and he still couldn't get enough of it. Carlos' back was to James, both of them sitting in the bath tub filled with bubbly cherry blossom smelling soap.

"Please explain to me how touching me gently and tapping your finger all over my body is cleaning my body." Carlos asked, leaning his head back on James' shoulder and quirking his eyes at James.

James let out a chuckle and kissed his Angel's forehead. "It just does, Angel, it just does." James said, stroking Carlos' arm.

Carlos let it go and let the presence of him and James fill the air. Carlos kissed James' jaw, biting it a little, starting to get even more comfortable than he already was. "I'm sleepy." Carlos whispered.

James wrapped his arms around Carlos' torso and hummed. "Sleep, we have time." James said,

Carlos gave James a sleepy grin and relaxed. But there was one thing that was bugging him. "Jamie…what if my dad doesn't want us together?" Carlos asked, all of a sudden he was more awake.

James gave Carlos a worried smile, but hugged his tighter, resting his chin on Carlos' bare shoulder. "Then, we'll run away." James said.

"We're are bit old to run away." Carlos smirked.

"Um…relocate?" James tried.

"Yeah…but I'll miss my parents and Logan and Kendall and… Dak." Carlos added

"You just had to say Dak." James sighed.

"Yep! We are friends James, you know that. And I'm yours and Dak has Jett and two babies on the way." Carlos reassured.

James sighed in defeat. "Speaking of kids, how many do you want?" James asked.

"Um…how many do you want?" Carlos said, trying to get a feel for what James wanted, so he could think for a bit.

"I asked you first." James said, as cheeky.

"Fine, how about we say the number together?"

"On the count of three" James said.

"One" Carlos began.

"Two." James continued.

"Three!" The said together.

"Three!" The said again, in unison. As soon as the number left their lips, both burst out laughing.

"Guess, we are still synced." Carlos said.

"Duh! There's no one who knows you better than me." James beamed.

"Yup! Not even my mom knows me as well as you do." Carlos contemplated.

They started recalling all the events that happened in their past, both finishing each other's sentences and filling each other in on the other's life. So they found that their fingers had become pruney and entwined their hands together, because they thought that the wrinkles fit together like a jigsaw puzzle.

Soon they fell into a comfortable silence, but that silence was disrupted by the locks of the doors opening and keys jiggling.

"Shit!" Carlos said, sitting up straight and looking towards his bathroom door.

"Go rinse off." James instructed, as he too started to get up and unplug of the tub.

Soon both of them were clean and were dressed in cloths they had chosen before them got in together.

"Ready?" Carlos asked, looking at his fiancé

"Let's get this show on the road."

They both went down the stairs and looked at the living room, where they found Carlos' parents lounging in the living room, exhausted. Carlos took a deep breath and walked down. He motioned for James to stay where he was and went to greet his parents.

"Welcome home!" Carlos said with his usual Carlosness. "I made dinner; your favorites."

"Hi son. How have you been?" Roberto asked, standing up to give his son a hug.

"Good, not bad. How was your trip?"

Sylvia let out a giggle, but caught herself before it was noticeable. "Good, not bad." She said looking at her husband. Roberto gave her a flirty smile and then a fake hurt look. Carlos moved to her and gave her kisses on the cheeks

_'Oh my God. James was right." Carlos _thought. "Um…I have something to tell you guys."

"What is it honey?" Sylvia asked her son.

"Um…" Carlos said, looking back at the stairs, trying to get James to come over, because he really did not want to do this alone. Luckily James got the message and came to join his Angel.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Garcia. How was the trip?" James asked casually.

"Um… James, hi. The trip was good. Wow, it's been a long time since I've seen you in our house." Sylvia said, looking between him and her son. She then turned to her husband and smiled sweetly at him. "Robby, I think you should sit down, dear." She said, moving towards her son.

"Mr. and Mrs. Garcia. Well…as you know, I've known Carlos all his life and I'd do anything for him. He's my best friend and I can safely say that I'm his." James took a deep breath and looked over at Carlos. Then he turned to Mr. Garcia and with dead seriousness he spoke. "I love your son."

**Line Break**

Dak groaned, he turned in his and Jett's bed, expecting to feel the body of his warm boyfriend, but instead was greeted with the sinister chill of the silk bed sheets. _'Right, he's in New York. Again.' _Dak thought and he retracted his arms to his side, trying to get into a comfortable position, so he wasn't sleeping on his babies.

Dak was grumpy, hormonal and overall pissed at Jett. First off, he was here, alone. Second, they hadn't had a full week together since Dak told him about the babies and third; Jett was avoiding his phone calls! Dak was pissed to say the least. He'd found out that he was almost three months pregnant and since he was having twins he was showing, he was able to hide his bump underneath all his cloths before, but now, he couldn't. When he's told Jett, he was scared of how he would react, but Dak found that he reacted better than he thought. Sure he fainted…twice, but let's not worry about the small details.

After the initial shock of becoming a dad had left Jett, he had become…distant. Sure, he showed Dak how much he loved him and how he was really excited about the kids, but Dak couldn't help but think that it was just another façade. You see, there something about Jett that no one really knows, except Dak. It's because of that reason that their relationship is so strong. Dak helped Jett through those tough times and that's how their love blossomed, but since the baby new, Dak's been feeling like Jett was only with him because he felt obliged to be with him, not because he wanted to be with him….

'_He said he loved me and he'd be here for the babies. Argh! Okay fine, the babies aren't here yet, but it wouldn't hurt him to spend a little more time with me. I mean seriously! We've been together for four years! Four fucking years! And what do I have to show for it? An absent boyfriend who spends too much time working and two babies, who I love, but right now are making my emotions, go all over the place. I know I shouldn't be feeling like this, I mean it's only been a couple of years since he got a chance this big and it's his dream and all and I should be supportive, but where's my support? In case he hasn't noticed, I can barely get off the bed, without rolling!' _Dak ranted as he tried to push himself back into his dreamland, where Jett was actually there and they were shopping for baby clothes.

_**BRR, But if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like you've been here before? BRR And if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing's changed at-**_

Dak groaned as his phone started to ring, disturbing him from his awaiting dreamy fantasies. Dak reached for the phone and unlocked it violently, not bothering to check who it was. "Hello?!" Dak said harshly.

"Hi babe." Jett said, calmly. "Were you sleeping? Did I wake you?" Jett asked, his voice in genuine concern.

Dak sighed, he was happy to hear Jett's voice, after…three day…THREE DAYS! Before Dak could get angry, he calmed himself down and thought about nice thoughts. "Hi Jetty. I was awake, trying to get back to sleep. _Your _kids kept me up all night, I'm sure I went to toilet thirty five times." Dak exaggerated.

Jett chuckled. "Well, they are my kids if they're keeping _you _up all night." He said, with a hint of mischief.

A sudden hot blush broke through Dak's face and he was sure Jett knew exactly what he was doing. "Jeeettty!" Dak whined.

"Yes Ducky?" Jett asked innocently. Dak could hear static in the back ground; he assumed that where ever Jett was, he didn't get the best cell service.

"Why haven't you been picking my calls?" Dak asked, a sudden wave of sadness washing over him.

"I swear I'm not avoiding you!" Jett said quickly. "My phone ran out of charge and then I was too tired and then there was work and now after…wait how long have you been trying to call me?" Jett asked.

"Three days!" Dak said, frustrated.

"Wow, really? Has it been that long?" Jett asked surprised. "Why aren't you mad at me? Usually you are really mad at me by this point."

"I _am_ mad at you." Dak said, his voice going emotionless. "And these hormones are not helping your case."

"I'm sorry baby." Jett said. It was weird, now his voice was clearer and the static sound was gone and the phone was actually cut….

'_Huh?' _Dak thought looking at his phone, wondering if he had dreamed the whole conversation because he was miss his boyfriend too much or was it because he was going insane with this pregnancy. Dak kept looking at his phone, trying to come up with an explanation.

"I said I'm sorry Ducky." Jett said again and this time Dak knew that the voice wasn't coming from the phone, it was coming from his bed room door. There stood the one and only Jett Stetson.

"You're home!" Dak beamed as he tried to get out of bed and hug the pretty boy. Jett stopped him and made him climb back into bed and instead went to him and hugged him tight. "Welcome home." Dak said.

"I missed you Ducky." Jett said.

"Me too. You work too much." Dak said, pouting his lips and giving Jet his bed baby blue puppy dog eyes.

"I know, but it'll be better soon." Jett said, as he stripped off his cloths and joined Dak in bed.

"Why'd you mean?"

"Well, I was going to tell you this later, but I got a promotion!" Dak beamed

Dak honesty didn't know how to take the news. On one hand he was happy for Jett, but on the other he was scared that that meant more travelling. "That's great!" Dak responded, giving his boyfriend a strong hug.

"Yep! And this way, I don't have to travel as much, only occasionally. That means I can help you more." Jett mused.

Dak was truly taken back, _are my hormones messing with my profiling skills?_ He thought. "Really?" _At least he's not cheating. No, after everything, he wouldn't dare. _"You're going to be here. With me. Really?" Dak asked.

"You might be the one, who's pregnant, but it takes two bakers to bake a bun and I want to be here for everything. The morning sickness, the cravings, the mood swings, the joy, the love, the first kick, everything." Jett finished.

"Really?" Dak asked again, tears moving into his eyes.

"Really." Jett said.

Dak smiled and snuggled into his boyfriend. "Now tell me how you got home so fast and why you couldn't tell me that you were coming home."

"I wanted to surprise you and besides I knew you were going to be mad and I thought that if I got home sooner than later, you'd forgive me sooner?" Jett asked.

Dak smiled again, giving Jett a little peck. "You thought right. Now, go change and come to bed, I want to sleep." Dak yawned.

"Yes dear." Jett said, chuckling at Dak.

**Line Break**

"Wait…" Logan said, a sudden urgency in his voice. "Oh my god." He said again, Kendall's looked at him, worried.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Oh wow. Yes. I see your liver." Said Dr. Henderson.

"What's wrong with his liver? Is the baby okay?" Kendall said in a state of panic.

"He has an acute fatty liver, it's because he is pregnant and if it gets out of hand it will cause his Preeclampsia to worsen and then it might turn into Eclampsia." The doctor explained to Kendall and then turned to Logan who was worried about his baby's safety. "After your miscarriage your body is preparing for this baby with additional amounts of protein, if your protein levels elevate any higher than this, I will have to prescribe you a stronger set of prenatal and needless to say, you cannot be on your feet." The doctor finished.

"Miscarriage?" Kendall said, turning from the doctor to Logan whose eyes were closed. "Logan, what's she talking about?"

Logan opened his eyes and looked at the doctor, mentally wanting to scream at her for telling Kendall his secret. "Thank you Dr. Henderson. If you don't mind could I have a picture." Logan said, ignoring Kendall's question for a bit.

"Yes." She said. While Kendall was still focusing his attention on Logan, Logan focused his attention on the other doctor in the room. 'I'm so sorry.' She mouthed to Logan, who gave her a sad nod. She quickly printed two pictures and handed them to Logan. "Just let the receptionist know when to book your next appointment, before you leave. I'll leave you two alone, now." She said, while mentally smacking herself.

"Logan." Kendall said. "What miscarriage?" He asked, gripping onto Logan's hands, making him wince. "Look at me." Kendall demanded.

Logan reluctantly turned and locked eyes with Kendall's emerald orbs.

"What miscarriage?" Kendall asked, pleading.

"After my eighteenth birthday, after you were back in school, I…I started to feel weird. I started to throw up and I fainted a few times. During that time, there was the whole false pregnancy test thing, with Carlos, so I thought that I should see if I was pregnant. I took the test and it came out positive." Logan said, his throat going dry, but his eyes watering. He gripped onto his stomach, to make sure that this time his baby was going to stay in him and come out when he or she was ready. "That week, you were going to come home and I was going to tell you in person. I was a nervous wreck. I didn't know what you'd do, but I knew I was going to tell you. Before you came, I went to the football game with Carlos and…and I got hit by the ball. I lost my balance on the stand and fell. The doctors said that I wasn't far into my pregnancy, so the fall killed my baby."

"You were in the hospital for a week." Kendall said, remember the time when he'd gotten home and found out from Mrs. Mitchell that his boyfriend was in the hospital. Kendall was in a state of panic then and he missed an entire week of school just so he could see his Logie was alright. "I was there with you, the entire week. Why didn't you tell me?" Kendall asked.

"I…I…I" Logan managed and the tears poured down his face, all at once. "I lost our baby Kendall. I lost our baby. I wasn't strong enough. I…I…I didn't want to disappoint you…I was…I was so happy that I was going to have your baby and then…then the baby was gone. I felt so…so ashamed. I couldn't protect my baby. Our baby. I didn't know how to tell you." Logan finished. His hands were both griping on to his stomach cradling it with protection, while tears stained his milky face.

Kendall didn't know what to say. He stood there, looking at Logan, looking at what his bay had to go through, looking at the man who he swore to make happy, even though he was being a douche. He looked at his lover and he did the only thing he knew he brought Logan's body into his and hugged him close, holding him, letting him pour out all his emotions.

"I…I…I'm sorry." Logan stuttered.

"Shh. It's not your fault." Kendall soothed. "Everything's going to be alright. I promise." Kendall chanted that last phrase over and over and over, making sure Logan heard him loud and clear.

**Line Break.**

"I love your son." James said, looking directly at Roberto Garcia. James was expecting a raging father, about o punch him and tear him apart. He was hoping that Roberto saw the signs and wasn't too surprised and hopefully spared his life.

"I know you do, you two were inseparable until you went off to college." Roberto said, with his face in contemplated acceptance.

Everyone was silent.

"S…So…um…you're not mad?" Carlos asked, happy that his father didn't beat up his fiancé.

"Why would U be mad? I know you two love each other and are best friends. I'm just glad you two are on speaking terms." He said.

"Robby, do you realize what James just told you?" Sylvia asked.

"He said he loved Carlos? Why?" He asked, not seeing what was so wrong.

"So, you are okay with us dating?" James spoke hopefully.

"WHAT?" Roberto roared, his full body standing up in rage and sudden alertness. "WHAT?!"

"Dad, calm down." Carlos said going to his father's side.

"You're DATING…HIM?!" He screamed.

"Uh…Yes." Carlos said. 'What did you think he meant when he said he loved me?"

"I thought he meant it like a brother or best friends!" Roberto said in fast pace rambles.

"Robby, they're in love." Sylvia said.

"WHAT?!" HE retorted. "SINCE WHEN?"

"Since, forever." James said, stepping in.

"WAIT…YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?" Roberto said looking at his wife.

"Yes, I did, honey." She said calmly.

"And you're okay with it?!" He asked.

"Why aren't you?" She asked.

"Because he used to change Carlos' diapers! They are practically brothers!" Roberto said, causing Carlos to blush deeply and James to lose himself in nostalgia. They knew that they weren't brothers and they knew that what they had was more than that, so they didn't let it bother them.

"Oh honey, would you have anyone else for Carlos other than the person who knows him better than we do?" Sylvia asked lovingly.

"But he's still a baby!" He said.

"Daaaad." Carlos whined. "I'm 20 years old. I'm an adult now."

"Compared to everyone in this room, you're a baby!" He said, stubbornly.

"He's right, Angel." James said.

"So, you're okay with this?" Sylvia asked her husband.

Roberto let out a sigh. "Just tell me when you started dating."

"Um…it's complicated." Carlos started.

"Oh God, please don't tell me it's one of those 'break up/ make up things' you kids do now a days." He said.

Carlos bit his lips hard, wincing at the words his father was saying.

"Actually… We started dating when Carlos was…um…uh….12." James managed.

"You son of a bitch." Roberto roared. He stalked over to James and before anyone could say anything he swung his fist and collided with his tanned features.

"DAD!" Carlos said, dragging his father from his fiancé.

"YOU TWO WERE DATING WHEN YOU WERE 12! HE WAS 18 THEN! IT WAS ILLEGAL!" He yelled, his nostrils flaring and breathing heavy with rage.

"We dated for a day. Before he turned 18. Then he left me the day after we started dating. We just got back together after you sent me to do the systems update." Carlos explained.

"So…" Roberto said, his rage calming down a little.

"We've been dating a few weeks." Carlos explained.

"Why'd he leave you?" Roberto asked.

"Because of the reason you pointed out. I've been mad at him for years, but I saw him after eight years and he convinced me to give him another chance." Carlos said.

"He broke your heart?" Roberto asked. "That's why you were so sad when he left?" He turned to James again, who was just recovering from the blow. "You son of a bitch." He said again and this time delivered another heavy punch to James' bruised jaw.

"Dad!" Carlos said again. "Stop beating him up!"

"I do love Carlos, Mr. Garcia. I would do anything for him." James explained.

"You better." Roberto said. He let out another sigh. "Is there anything else?" He asked the two of them.

Carlos looked at James, who was nursing his battered jaw. He thought that this was the best time. "We're engaged."

"You son of a bitch." Roberto said again and delivered, yet another heavy fist of James' aching jaw.

"DAD! Seriously stop." Carlos said. He moved to James' side and pulled the elder towards the kitchen to get him a pack of ice. He inspected James' jaw and told him to hold the ice there, tightly. He then gave James a small kiss on the bruise and then a peck on the lips. "You were very brave today." Carlos said and told James to stay where he was. HE then turned back to the living room and stalked over to his father.

"Dad. You have no right to punch James. He didn't do anything wrong. If anything he was trying to do things right. I know you are mad, but I love him. I've loving him since I can remember and I know for a fact that he loved me. I would do anything for him and I love him. I love him and he is finally mine. He mine and I want to be his." Carlos said. "So please. I beg you, please. Stop hurting my fiancé. When you hurt him, you hurt me." Carlos finished.

Roberto sat down, stretching his limbs out on the couch. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "He makes you happy?" He asked.

"More than anything."

"He treats you right?" He asked.

"Better than ever." Carlos said, without hesitation.

"Then that's all I need." Roberto said, finally looking at Carlos. "If you're happy. I'm happy."

"Thank you, dad." He said, as he went over to give his dad a hug.

"Awe, look at my boys." Sylvia said, going over to give her two men a hug as well. They hugged together and laughed though it.

Roberto noticed that someone was missing and was being let out. "James, you might as well join us. You _are_ family now…Don't worry, I won't punch you again." He said

James tried to smile, but it hurt. He made his way to the Garcia family and he was warmly accepted into the hug. _I'm never doing that again._ He thought to himself. _Thank God, Carlos didn't tell him about us trying to have a baby._

* * *

Guys, I feed off of your reviews. I really do. If you guys want to comment or say anything, please review. I like to read them. I recently uploaded a new story; **_I'll Save you._ **It's a Cargan story and I have rewritten it, because it was hideous and I would really appreciate it if you guys read it. That story has bits of me in it, that I have bits of me in it, that I've never told anyone else and I guess writing is the best method to let go of the past.

Thank you for all your support.

Love

Susuki


End file.
